Of Tragic Love Tails
by BlueLight98
Summary: She is the princess of the Takenouchi Kingdom and he of the Kamiya. Both kingdoms are at war and their fathers do not approve...but what will Sora and Tai do to be together?Romeo and Juliet
1. Chapter 1

And here it is! The fic I've been anxiously waiting to write! Well just to let you all know...you will in fact be able to understand what the people are saying...I haven't actually read all of Romeo and Juliet but it will have sort of the same concept as it and this story will not end happily so warning: I WILL NOT MAKE THIS A HAPPY ENDING I REFUSE TO DO IT...and also I am not the kind of writer that will make my characters have...you know...so you won't have to worry about that! now on with the story! 

Disclaimer- Don't own Digimon or Romeo and Juliet ( No duh)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two households, both alike in dignity,_

_In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,_

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,_

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes_

_A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life._

_Whole misadventure piteous overthrows_

_Do with their death bury their parents' strife._

_The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,_

_And the continuance of their parents rage,_

_Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,_

_Is now the two hours traffic of our stage;_

_The which if you with patient ears attend,_

_What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend..._

Of the high city's in Odaiba is where our scene lays...where the so called tale of star-crossed lovers...will begin with one simple day...as the prince of the Kamiya kingdom and the princess of the Takenouchi kingdom...

"Tai! Tai! Where are you!" the voice of a frustrated young girl echoes around the woods behind the tall castle.

"Tai! Please come out mom wants to see you A.S.A.P" the young girl yells again stomping her foot on the ground angrily.

"TAICHI KAMIYA WHERE ARE YOU"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya sat at the edge of the lake watching his reflection slowly fade away as he threw one single pebble into the still water. He smiles as he feels the wind hit his face and soon make its way through his hair and back in the sky.

"Tai! Tai!" the sudden voice of his younger sister makes him jump and almost fall into the pond. He sighs quickly getting up and following the sound of his sister's voice.

"What is it Hikari?" he asks approaching his fourteen year old sister. She gives him a wide smile and grabs his wrist.

"Come mom and dad have a surprise for you" she giggles. Tai groans

"Great" he says sarcastically and following Hikari back towards the large castle know to them as home.

"Mom dad I found Tai" Hikari yells happily shoving her brother into the large room. The golden curtains shined brilliantly against the sun reflecting through the tall windows and showering the room with light.

"Good...son we have a new selection of brides for you to choose from" the King smiles gesturing towards a tall red curtain behind him. All three of them turn around to face the curtain.

"I'm gonna marry a curtain?" Tai asks

"No, no don't be silly...your gonna marry whoever you pick" he laughs pulling on the golden rope causing the curtain to lift and revealing five beautiful women, with their long curled hair either tied up in a bun or hung loosely around them and each one of them having their own colorful sparkly dress and batting their mascara eye lashes. Tai rolls his eyes at the four women...his dad had found the exact opposite of what he truly wanted...again.

"Dad...I told you I'm not getting married" Tai says sighing and walking up to the five disappointed women.

"Listen, you are very beautiful women and I'm sure someday you'll find your dream guy...but for now that isn't me" he sighs and the women nod smiling at him and making their way out of the room.

"Taichi Kamiya! That's the fourth time this month that you've rejected all of the possible candidates to be your wife!" his father yells angrily.

"You said I could pick my wife if I ever wanted to get married! Well guess what I don't want a wife and I don't wanna get married so just deal with it!" he yells storming out of the room leaving his dad with his jaw dropped.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She quickly jumped over the large rocks and dodged the many tree branches of the woods. The girl smiles as the birds happily sing in the sky and the wind blows against her short auburn hair.

"I wish I could stay here and not at my own home" she sighs sitting herself back down on a large rock. She suddenly notices the large lake that separated her father's kingdom from the other kingdom...the Kamiya kingdom.

"I'd like to go their someday...and meet the Kamiya's to see what my father hates about them so much" she says looking down at her own reflection in the lake, her heart suddenly dropping at the sight in front of her. She looks down at her own long pink dress and perfectly neat hair, her pink high heels and at the pounds of make up on her face.

A thought suddenly crossed her mind. She looks behind her and around her before quickly jumping into the lake, feeling the make up slowly begin to disappear and allowing her to see her true features.

"Um...you know if you stay their to long you'll get a cold or something" a deep voice says from the other end of the pond. She gasps and turns to look at a tall wild brown haired boy smiling at her.

"What?" she asks getting out of the pond and observing her dripping wet clothes and make up free face...much better than before.

"Well its what my mom tells me, that if I swim in the lake to much I'll get a cold...but I don't really know if its true" he sighs sitting down at his side of the lake. She smiles at him.

"I'm Sora" she says

"I'm Taichi...but call me that and I'll kill you...call me Tai and I'll hug you" he smiles, she laughs and looks down at him.

"Hmm...well I'm Sora but if you call me that I'll hurt you and if you call me Sora...I'll push you into the lake, oh and I'd shake your hand...but your all the way over their" she shrugs Tai laughs

"Not bad miss"

"Their we go call me that again and I swear I'll hurt you" she says happily.

"You mean if I call you miss?" he teases

"I'm warning you Tai...don't" she says narrowing her eyes at him.

"Don't what?...call you MISS"

"That's it!" she quickly gets up from her spot at the lake running towards him by the little grass around it and running into Tai...suddenly feeling both of themselves falling into the large lake making a big splash.

"Jeez Sora...gimme a heart attack while your at it" he laughs shaking his head and spraying water all over her.

"Yeah! I could do that" she laughs helping him out of the lake.

"So...where do you live?" Sora asks looking into his chocolate eyes...a sudden sensation filling her body.

"Well I..." they were suddenly interrupted by a loud screeching sound heard in the sky, the two looked at each other knowing that the sound meant a warning...an attack was coming.

"I've gotta go" the two kids reply running in opposite directions and then suddenly stopping.

"Wait! You live in the Takenouchi Kingdom?"

"Wait! You live in the Kamiya Kingdom?" the two kids say at the same time, the warning screech becoming louder they both turn to look at each other sighing...knowing that they would probably never meet again. But what they don't know as they run in opposite directions, is that they will soon be the reason why the war between the two kingdoms...will soon end.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's chapter 1! Was it too long...really crappy really exiting! Please review and tell me so I can improve! Hope you like the first chappy!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I'm glad I got two wonderful reviews and that people are liking this story so far! Now here's chapter 2 enjoy! 

Disclaimer- Don't own Digimon or Romeo and Juliet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora quickly runs towards the large castle at the top of the hill, her dripping wet clothes slowing her down as she climbs over the many large rocks.

"We had to live on a stupid hill" she fumes finally approaching the two double doors.

"Sora Takenouchi what have you done to that dress!" was the first thing she heard as she enters the living room.

"Mom I was just at the lake and..."

"Sora! You know your father's having a meeting today with the Ishida Kingdom" her mother shrieks and rushes towards Sora, trying to tame her wet hair.

"Aw...again! This is the second time I have to see that stubborn Matt kid" she sighs crossing her arms in front of her.

"But sweetie...you do like him don't you?" her mother asks casually

"No way! He is so stubborn...I don't think he likes me either" Sora says frustrated sitting down on the couch. Her mother lets out a sigh and sits down beside her.

"Oh oh...what's wrong?" Sora asks looking at her mother

"Sora dear...I'm afraid your gonna have to try and get along with Matt...your father wants to unite the his kingdom with ours and go against the Kamiya's" she says sadly

"In other words..."

"Your getting married soon"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tai? Tai what's wrong" the sweet voice of Hikari came out from behind his bedroom door.

"Nothing Kari...just that I met a really great girl today" he says smiling looking outside his window and out at the large gray castle at the other end of the lake.

"So, what about her when are you gonna see her again?" Hikari asks sitting down next to him on his bed.

"I'm not...she lives in the Takenouchi kingdom...and you know that means I'll never see her again" he sighs resting his head on the window.

"Aw...poor Tai...but guess what I hear the Ishida family's coming to visit the Takenouchi's" Hikari giggles Tai raises and eyebrow at her.

"Does that mean T.K's coming too?" Tai asks

"I'd suppose so...but dad heard about them and now he asked the Tachikawa family over here" she fumes glaring at his bedroom door.

"Aw...are you sad because T.K's not coming?" Tai laughs walking out of the door.

"Taichi Kamiya you know very well I have no feelings for that blonde haired boy..." Hikari protests even though her cheeks had turned into a faint shade of pink.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tai's dad sat in the living room, not knowing what to do with his son...the soon to be king of his kingdom.

"What if he makes a stupid mistake..." he whispers to himself.

"Do you not trust your own son?" a voice comes from behind him. He quickly turns around to face the Queen...and his wife. He gives her a weak smile.

"You know its not that I don't trust him...its just that...you know how he is. Always looking for an adventure trying to improve his skills with his sword...He's just so out going now a days and his mind always seems to be on everyone else...not on his own safety. If he wants to be king one day he has to learn that his own safety comes first otherwise the whole kingdom is lost" King Kamiya says frustrated.

"You know what's funny dear...those qualities you just described...are the best things I love about Tai" The queen says walking out the front door.

"I love them too" he smiles as he watches his son out the window riding his white stallion into the brilliant green forest.

"Which is why I think its time he get a wife...and I know just the right person..." he smiles running towards the door as he suddenly hears the loud door bell ring.

"Ah...King Tachikawa how are you?" he greets his friends.

"Not bad Kamiya...how are things going here?" King Tachikawa asks hugging his best friend.

"Still at war but other then that...pretty calm ah and princess Mimi...your looking much more beautiful than I saw you before" he greets the tall wavy brown haired girl. She smiles at him .

"Thank you King Kamiya...where is Taichi?" she asks searching around for her friend.

"He is out in the back...you may go find him if you wish. I need to talk to your father" King Kamiya smiles, Mimi nods and walks towards the backyard. The two kings sit down at the living room enjoying their fair share of wine.

"So how do you think the kids will react with our decision?" King Kamiya asks

"I don't know its pretty drastic...but your gonna need all the help you can get if your going against the Takenouchi kingdom soon. And I'm sure they'll understand, they've known each other since they were five. I think they'll take it fine" King Tachikawa smiles.

"A toast to the soon to be married couple of my son..."

"And my daughter"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh oh... Sora's supposed to marry Matt and Tai's supposed to marry Mimi...how will things turn out and...will Sora and Tai ever meet again? Find out next time in chapter 3! please review I want to know how I'm doing! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!...that is all. Oh and sorry if its a bit short...


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I'm glad some people are enjoying this story so far and that I'm getting some reviews! Well here's chapter 3 enjoy! 

Disclaimer- Don't own Digimon or Romeo and Juliet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sora..." he whispers under his breath as the tree leaves above him sway in the gentle breeze. Wanting to go back into that very moment only minutes ago when their was only him and her in the lake laughing for one split second.

"Hmmmm...Taichi did you already forget my name" the voice behind him startles him and causes him to jump. The girl behind him laughs and sits beside him under the shady tree.

"Mimi! How are you?" he asks hugging his childhood friend.

"Not bad actually...but who's this Sora girl?" she asks curiously

"No one...just some girl" he sighs getting up and resting his head against the tree trunk.

"From what I hear...you miss her" Mimi says smiling at him.

"I don't know...I mean I only just met her and she's done something to me...I can't get her out of my mind and I don't know why" he says frustrated. Mimi sighs.

"Oh Tai...certain people tend to do that to you sometimes you know...and theirs nothing you can do about it but be happy for a while until...suddenly you watch them disappear before your eyes. Its a horrible feeling Tai...and I don't want you to go through that" she whispers looking up at the clear blue sky.

"Has that happened to you Mimi?" he asks sympathetically. She nods without looking at him.

"It was a boy I had met a long time ago and we'd always use to play together when we were little. He only lived right across the street from me but...he was a commoner and my dad he hated him so much. Until one day I decided to run away and live with him instead but...when I went over to his house...their parents had told me he had died the night before...and I don't even know why!" she says angrily tears beginning to form in her eyes. Tai looks at her, having nothing to say.

"Mimi...I...don't know what to say..." he blurts out she smiles at him.

"I'm glad you don't...I don't want people feeling sorry for me...but Tai what about...um...Sora?" she asks

"I don't know...I think that was the end of the adventures of Tai and Sora"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah...King Takenouchi my old friend" King Ishida exclaims hugging his friend, the two's laughing is heard around the castle and into Sora's room.

"Great...their here" she sighs putting on her shinning tiara.

"Sora...oh Sora you look absolutely beautiful" her mother exclaims in joy leading her daughter towards the living room where the two kings had engaged in conversation.

"But...mom...I hate these clothes and I hate how I look...and you think I look beautiful?" she whispers and her mother looks down at her with sadness. The two arrive at the bottom of the stairs soon followed by Sora's older sister...Sasha. All three of them approach the couch where the two kings laughed away and two teen boys sat at the couch frowning. Their soft blue eyes and angelic blonde hair eyeing the floor carefully rather than at Sora and Sasha.

"Hey Sora" the younger brother says smiling.

"Hey T.K." she then looks at the older brother who shrugged.

"Sora" he says blankly

"Matt" she says with the same tone of voice. Sasha looks over at Matt and T.K. as if debating on which one to pick. The two boys notice and turn to look at each other. Sora suddenly found them sticking to her than to Sasha.

"Why don't you four go ahead and talk out in the backyard. We adults have business to take care of" King Ishida says. All four teens roll their eyes and make their way through the castle and out at the bright yellow sun.

"Well um...this is outside" Sora says awkwardly.

"No duh Sora...their is a sun out" Sasha says chewing on her one piece of gum loudly.

"Well what do you guys wanna do?" Matt asks casually.

"Let's play spin the bottle" Sasha says scooting over closer to T.K. who quickly ran behind Sora in fright.

"How about we play run away from Sasha" T.K. whimpers behind Sora. Matt laughs until he suddenly found Sasha very close to him and soon he quickly ran behind T.K. who was behind Sora.

"Um...well...let's play hide and seek" Matt says coolly. Sora rolls her eyes but agrees nonetheless as do Sasha and T.K. Sasha ends up having to find them while everyone else hides. Sora quickly runs towards her favorite hiding spot, listening to the sound of Sasha's voice.

"Eleven...um...wait...thirteen?...no, no, no, no, no , no...twenty duh"

Sora couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, and then the sudden memory of her and Tai at the lake popped into her mind. It hurt to even think about him because she as well as he does...knows that they will never meet again. For she is the princess of the Takenouchi kingdom and he was only but a boy in the Kamiya kingdom. But still even the sound of his name made her heart flutter and her mind go into a complete blank. What is it that this boy is doing to her?

"Tai..." she whispers bringing her knees up to her chest.

"So...you have a new love I see" the voice she found irritating says sitting beside her.

"Go away Matt" she says angrily.

"Look, Sora I'm really sorry I've been really..."

"Stubborn, mean, annoying, negative,..."

"Yea that and...I know you don't wanna get married...I don't either" Matt says sadly

"Why? Why do we have to be forced into this kind of stuff!" Sora complains

"I don't know...but from what I hear you love someone else...Tai was it?" Matt asks grinning. Sora suddenly found her cheeks burning.

"No, what makes you think that?" Sora says stubbornly

"Oh I don't know...you just whispered his name and blushed when I said you love him" Matt says simply. Sora eyes him carefully and sighs, giving up.

"Alright alright...but I don't know about love...I mean I only just met him and...he lives in the other kingdom...the Kamiya's and my father would never let me be with him. Even if he isn't the prince even if he's only a simple commoner. But if he were possibly the son of King Kamiya...and my father ever found out that I have a simple crush on him. My father would kill him...good thing Tai isn't a prince...but either way...only hours ago when I first met him...was the beginning and the end of the adventures of Tai and Sora"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But she isn't a princess?" Mimi asks as she and Tai made their way back towards the castle.

"Yeah...if she were the princess of the Takenouchi Kingdom dad would probably kill her...then that would be crap" Tai says sadly, Mimi pats him on the back and he smiles at her nodding.

"Ah, their you two are come sit, sit, we have a very important announcement for the two of you" King Kamiya says happily. Mimi and Tai quickly look at each other and shrug sitting down on the comfortable golden couches.

"We have decided to combine both our kingdoms together" Queen Kamiya and Queen Tachikawa exclaim happily.

"So..." Mimi says frowning

"Well in order to do that you both know that two people must marry" King Tachikawa says happily.

"Oh gross...is mom marrying Mimi's dad?" Tai asks disgusted

"No Taichi!" King Kamiya says angrily.

"Well as long as its not that...well then who's getting married?" Mimi asks curiously. The four adults look at the two and smile.

"You are!"

"WHAT"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's chapter 3...hmmm I kind of found that chapter fun to write...especially the parts with Sasha...hahahaha...Just so you all know...I put Sasha in the story for a very big reason...I didn't just put her in this because I felt like it soooo yea. Please review and thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Just as a little heads up...my story is going to be kind of like Romeo and Juliet. And at the end of the story Romeo and Juliet both die...I'll let you all figure the rest out by yourselves! Hehehe here's chapter 4! 

Disclaimer- Don't own Digimon...or Romeo and Juliet...yea

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But dad I can't marry Mimi!" Tai protests quickly getting up from the couch.

"Yeah and I can't marry Tai!...no offense Tai" Mimi adds quickly, he shrugs.

"Well...I'm sorry but you will do as you are told...We have already alerted both kingdoms and we will be throwing a party in celebration at city hall ( A/N I ono I couldn't think of anything else...sorry)

"But dad!"

"No you have been disobeying me for the longest time...it is time that you listened to me now go to your room!" Tai glares at him but makes his way upstairs leaving Mimi to debate with the adults. He quickly runs upstairs slamming his bedroom door shut and plopping down on his bed.

"I can't get married now! What about Sora!" he let the words slip out before he even thought of them. Tai quickly sits up confused as ever.

"But...I'll never see her again so what about Sora? I...just...I don't know" he says angrily laying back down on the bed.

"I hate this...somehow I'll end this stupid war and get Sora...and we can both be happy...that is if she still remembers me as much as I remember her..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt and Sora run back towards the castle, realizing that Sasha had long gone found T.K. and they probably went back inside. Once they both entered the castle, they were surrounded by happy parents.

"You two have finally been able to get along!" were what they would say over and over again. Matt and Sora shrug and suddenly they both found themselves being dragged to the couch.

"Now...since the wedding has been arranged we have decided to throw you two a party at city hall!" Queen Takenouchi says happily.

"Wait, When did I say I wanted to get married?" Sora says angrily.

"Yeah! Hey wait what's wrong with marrying me?" Matt protests

"Shut up Matt you know what I mean" she says he nods.

"But Sora..."

"Enough, Sora Takenouchi you are part of this family...and you will do as your father says. And what your father says now is that you will get married to Yamato..."

"Matt...I prefer Matt"

"Yes, you will get married to Matt and with their reinforcements we will be able to destroy the Kamiya kingdom...if you can't do that then...then...your out of the family" he says walking away. Sora stood their speechless her heart beating as the thought of Tai swam into her mind again.

It was either him...or her family.

"Well Sora?" Matt asks curiously

"I guess...Matt...were getting married" she sighs running upstairs into her room. Allowing the tears to run just as her face touched the soft white pillow.

"I'm sorry Tai" she whispers wiping away the tears and looking out of her window. Out at the dark cloudless night and the gleaming white stars in the sky and across the lake the tall castle of the Kamiyas. And at the highest tower in the castle was a window with light pouring through it. It was the only room with light coming from it...and Sora pretended it was Tai's window.

"I don't understand why I'm getting these strange feelings for you Tai...I don't know what you've done to me...I don't know where you are or who you are...but...I know...we can never be together and that you know it too. And if your doing what I'm doing now...then you too feel like some cheesy love song" she says smiling and wiping away a tear

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tai stares out into the dark night, letting his eyes wander over to the Takenouchi castle where at the highest tower was a window full of light...probably the only room with light. He sighs wishing nothing more that that room was Sora's. He sighs looking straight at it and smiling.

"Sora...that's all I know about you...your name and yet you have me going crazy. Imagine what I would do if I actually knew who you are. But...I don't know if you've forgotten me yet or if meeting at the Lake was just meant to be a taunting to me...but all I know is that we can never be together and I know you know it too...I'm getting married soon and...I wanna see you one last time..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tai...I wanna see you again" she whispers to the tall tower

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Before...I get married" they both say without knowing it...

"I wanna see you again..."

_"Comes a time when one sweet smile_

_Has its season for a while...Then love's in love with me._

_Some they think only to marry, Others will tease and tarry,_

_Mine is the very best parry. Cupid rules us all._

_Caper the cape, but sing me the song,_

_Death will come soon to hush us along._

_Sweeter than honey and bitter as gall._

_Love is a ask and it never will pall._

_Sweeter than honey...and bitter as gall_

_Cupid he rules us all..."_

The two stare out at each other's windows...the words still fresh in their minds.

"I wanna see you again..." but unknown to both as the night grows old and the days go by...they soon will.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's chapter 4! Hope you all liked it and...sorry if you thought it was short but that's it for now! Muahahaha I bet you all probably already know where 'the two shall meet' but if you don't...don't worry it will happen soon...please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while...or maybe it wasn't that long but it feels like a reaaaallly long time since I updated...anyways I don't think I'll be able to update on the weekdays because of school and stuff but Saturday and Sunday...and possibly Friday...I'll try and update! I love all of your support on this story so here's chapter 5! 

Disclaimer- Don't own Digimon...sadly...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A knock came on from the other side of her door as Sora quickly glances at herself in the mirror. Slowly brushing her auburn hair, taking up as much time as she possibly could.

"Sora?" the faint voice of her mother came from the door, she slowly enters her daughter's room. Revealing her brilliant lavender dress and diamond tiara.

"Sora...are you ready?" she asks staring at her daughter. Sora slowly shakes her head, staring back at her own auburn eyes in the reflection of the mirror. Her long silver dress and her hair let loose and her long silver earrings shined against the lighting in the room.

"I don't know if you know this...but you look beautiful" her mother smiles leaving Sora to her own thoughts.

"Why? Why do I only look beautiful when I dress like this...and not when...I just look like plain old Sora?" she asks the reflection in the mirror. She quickly gets up and walks away from the vanity mirror, looking out at the setting sun as the night sky began to come in view. She let out a small smile.

"If I could ever wish upon a star...my wish would always be you" she whispers closing her window and leaving the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tai ran around his messy room, constantly pushing things aside as her rummages around the room.

"Damn...don't tell me I lost it!" Tai complains searching in his drawers and pulling everything out.

"Hmm...Tai is this what your looking for?" Tai jumps at the sudden voice behind him, only to find his little sister in the door way holding Tai's goggles.

"Kari? Where'd you find them!" he says happily snatching them away from her grasp

"They were in the laundry...which is weird and your welcome" she says thanking herself

"Yeah sure..." he says carefully placing the goggles over his messy brown hair

"Tai? Why do you still where those things?" she asks curiously

"Remember when Grandpa was dying...and you and me when to go see him for one last time...," she nods whishing she couldn't remember, "Well after you left the room...he...gave me the goggles and he told me that as long as I had them...his memory will lie with us forever...I just don't want his memory to be erased...like he was" he sighs. Kari smiles at his big brother running over to him and embracing him in a quick hug.

"Even though you don't admit it Tai, I know your a sympathetic guy" she says leaving the room. He smiles before quickly frowning

"I am not sympathetic! I just...I just something alright!" he says not being able to think of anything else.

"Shouting at the door again Tai?" he jumps again looking at the doorway to find his mother standing their.

"I wish everyone would quit doing that!" Tai says frustrated

"Doing what?" she asks

"Making me jump and appearing at the doorway"

"Hmm...Is Taichi yelling at the door again" the voice makes Tai jump and he quickly groans at the sight of his dad with his arm around his mother

"See!" he complains walking past them

"He's nervous honey, I don't think we should do this" Queen Kamiya says watching her angry son make his way towards the limbo

"Theirs nothing we can do now...tonight at the party we'll announce Mimi and Tai's wedding..." he says happily walking towards the limbo followed by a happy Kari.

"You could always cancel the wedding...and let our son be happy for once..." queen Kamiya whispers before slowly closing the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora slowly walked out of her carriage slowly followed by Matt and their parents as they make their way towards the stony steps and past the glowing blue fountain. And into the large and beautiful room of City Hall.. the room seemed to glow as they looked up at the fake icicles that hung on the edges of the ceiling while a tall tree stood in the middle of the room erupting small snow flakes into the room ( their not real of course!) and the floor beneath them looked like a frozen lake in the middle of December. But as Sora stepped on the floor she did not slip or feel cold. It was pure magic at how well they had transformed the room. Suddenly the lights in the room dimmed and the dance floor darkened with illuminating yellow, blue, silver, and green lights that spread around the room.

Sora smiles at the room while all of her guests began dancing to the music as it plays and as her small cousins run around the room. Her parents sat at the very end of the dance floor on two golden chairs as they watched over everyone. She let's out a sigh...knowing still...that one thing was still missing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tai and Mimi slowly get out of the limbo...their eyes on anything but each other as they make their way up the steps of city hall.

"Mimi?" Tai suddenly asks, she quickly looks over at him

"I...just...I'm really sorry this is happening to you, I wish you could be happy with the one true person you love...but..."

"Love doesn't seem to work out for either of us" she smiles he nods getting ready to enter the so called 'transformed' city hall. When suddenly a hand held him and Mimi back.

"Before you go in their...we have masks for you" King Kamiya says handing Tai a black mask that only covered his eyes and he gave Mimi a silver one that also only covered her eyes.

"Uh...why do we need masks?" Tai asks as he watched all of the other guests put on their own masks.

"Because...its better this way" he says simply. Mimi and Tai shrug and enter the large room. The lights immediately hitting them as suddenly the music and the lights stop. King and Queen Takenouchi quickly get up at the sight of King and Queen Kamiya.

"Oh oh...follow me" Tai whispers quickly grabbing Mimi and leading her away from the soon to be conflict.

"Takenouchi what the hell are you doing here!" King Kamiya says angrily

"I reserved this place for a party!" King Takenouchi says angrily. The two quickly walk towards the middle of the room both of their swords drawn at each other's necks.

"Get the hell out of here" King Takenouchi whispers

"You go first" King Kamiya says. Both men were ready to strike at each other's necks when suddenly a small man runs up to them quickly separating them.

"Listen, you two both reserved this place at the same time and the truth is that we didn't know who to give the place too...so we decided to let you both have it for the night...this is what were gonna do...Kamiya you stay on the left side of the dance floor and Takenouchi at the right..." the man says angrily. The two kings nod and quickly put away their swords in defeat and walking back to their sides.

The music starts once again and the lights go on all the guests act like nothings happened, making sure that they each stood on the side where they belonged...because if anyone crossed the line...and wasn't supposed to...it would be hell.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora and Matt stood against the wall watching the happy people dance around and laugh while both of them felt miserable as hell.

"Wow...that was a surprise...both The Kamiya's and your family at the same place...I'm surprised they didn't murder each other right then" Matt says while Sora nods. She quickly grabs something from her purse and putting it over her face.

"Eh...what up with the mask?" Matt asks curiously as he looks at the golden mask that only covered her eyes.

"I don't really want people seeing me like this" she says shaking her head. Matt shrugs and suddenly notices a boy and a girl with masks making their way around the crowd.

"Hey, look" Matt says pointing to the two teens. Sora smiles and walks over to them followed by Matt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn...see Mimi if we were in the middle of that thing with my dad and the other king...we'd be dead" Tai says laughing while Mimi shakes her head.

"Tai...look" Mimi quickly points towards a blonde boy and a girl with short auburn hair walking towards them. Suddenly all emotions left Tai, as he slowly watched the girl approach them suddenly the memory of him at the lake with Sora erupted in his mind...but he didn't recognize the girl...so why did she remind him of Sora?

"Hi...I'm Matt" the blonde haired boy says smiling, Mimi shakes his hand suddenly feeling a sensation of happiness as her hand came in contact with his. Tai could see the pink in her cheeks and he couldn't help but smile.

"I...I'm Mimi" she says her voice shaking a bit, Matt smiles at her. Something about this girl made his heart suddenly leap and his cheeks turn a faint shade of pink...which Sora quickly took notice of. Sora and Tai quickly look into each other's masked eyes both feeling strange as their eyes lock onto each other.

"Well...uh...wanna dance?" Tai asks winking at her then nodding towards Matt and Mimi. Sora quickly caught on.

"Yeah I would" she says taking his hand as he leads her towards the dance floor. Matt and Mimi quickly look at each other nervously watching as Tai and Sora make their way towards the middle of the dance floor.

"So...uh...who's your date?" Matt asks bitterly

"He's not exactly my date...more like a friend and his name's Tai" she smiles at the two. Matt nods and suddenly his eyes widen.

"Tai!" Matt blurts out. Mimi quickly looks at him

"She's Sora!" he says looking at her. Mimi smiles

"They..."

"Meet again," Matt finishes quickly taking Mimi's hand and leading her towards the dance floor, "Like I just found you" he whispers letting her wrest her head against his chest as the music quickly glided in their ears.

_**Every night in my dreams**_

_**I see you. I feel you.**_

_**That is how I know you go one,**_

_**Far across the distance**_

_**And spaces between us**_

_**You have come to show you go on.**_

Sora and Tai danced towards the music...feeling the same feelings they had had with each other previously. But both questioning each other's company. Sora quickly rests her head against Tai's chest happily listening to the beating of his heart and the sound of the music.

_**Near, far, wherever you are**_

_**I believe that the heart does go one**_

_**Once more you opened the door**_

_**And you're here in my heart**_

**_And my heart will go on and on_**

**_Love can touch us one time_**

**_And last for a lifetime_**

**_And never let go till we're gone_**

****

**_Love was when I loved you_**

**_One true time I hold to_**

**_In my life we'll always go on_**

_**Near, far wherever you are**_

_**I believe that the hear does go on**_

_**Once more you open the door**_

_**And you're here in my heart**_

_**And my heart will go on and on**_

_**There is some love that will not go away**_

_**You're here, there's nothing I fear,**_

_**And I know that my heart will go on**_

_**We'll stay forever this way**_

_**You are safe in my heart**_

_**And my heart will go on and on...**_

Sora looks up at her masked stranger as he looks down at her.

"What did you say your name was again?" she asks

"I didn't...but...my name is Tai" he says Sora quickly let's go off him backing away. He looks at her startled

"What?" Tai asks looking around. She quickly pulls off the golden mask revealing her, revealing her true identity.

"S...Sora" he whispers she nods tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. Tai quickly pulls off his own mask. Revealing his own chocolate eyes and messy hair.

"Tai..." she whispers they both quickly run towards each other quickly hugging each other wishing to never let go.

"I missed you so much" he whispers

"Me too" she says tears now bursting out of her eyes. But unknown to them the music had stopped and the lights had focused on only Tai and Sora. And both Kings had stood up in outrage.

"TAICHI KAMIYA GET AWAY FROM THAT GIRL" King Kamiya yells angrily. Sora quickly looks at Tai.

"Kamiya?" she whispers

"SORA TAKENOUCHI GET AWAY FROM THAT BOY" King Takeouchi

"Takenouchi?" both teens look at each other in horror

"YOUR PRINCESS TAKENOUCHI"

"YOUR PRINCE KAMIYA"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Well that's it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! I am so sorry about the long and anticipated wait! I didn't mean to take so long and stuff...just school homework and stuff has been really piling up and well...I gotta try and make time for everything. I actually had to go back and read the previous things I've written for this story! But now I'm back and ready to rock! Here's chapter 6! 

Disclaimer- Don't own Digimon or Romeo and Juliet...arg...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Now old desire doth in his death-bed lie,_

_And young affection gapes to be his heir;_

_That fair for which love groan'd for and would die,_

_With tender Juliet match'd, is now to fair._

_Now Romeo is beloved and loves again,_

_Alike betwitched by the charm of looks,_

_But to his foe supposed he must complain,_

_A__nd she steal love's sweet bait from fearful hooks:_

_Being held a foe, he may not have access_

_To breathe such vows as lovers use to swear;_

_And she as much in love, her means much less_

_To meet her new-beloved any where:_

_But passion lends them power, time means, to meet_

_Tempering extremities with extreme sweet..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tai and Sora stare into each other's eyes, their minds quickly wandering towards their father's and their old rivalry. At that instant King Kamiya quickly walked over to Tai's side placing a firm grip over his son's shoulder.

"Takenouchi...get out of here and don't let that girl get near my son ever again" King Kamiya says angrily shoving Tai into the arms of a bulky body guard. Both Tai and Sora continued staring at each other, too much in shock for either of them to say anything.

"I doubt Sora will ever go near that thing you call a son," he smirks and King Kamiya gets ready to pounce at the king, " For Sora will soon be getting married" he laughs. Tai pushes the body guard back running towards Sora.

"WHAT" he asks her. She lowers her head not wanting to look at him for one more second.

"I'm a princess Tai...and I have to get married" she says tears beginning to form at her eyes. Tai shakes his head at her. His heart bursting with rage as his dad quickly pulls him back with force.

"Well it just so happens that Tai...will also soon be getting married" King Kamiya teases looking down at a startled Sora. She watches as Tai struggles to fight back the strength of his own father.

"Your getting married!" Sora yells trying to run past her father and towards Tai.

"Sora! No! Let her go!" Tai yells angrily as he suddenly sees Sora being lifted from the ground and carried out of the city hall by one of King Takenouchi's body guards.

"Tai, get back!" King Kamiya says angrily when suddenly Tai quickly pushes him out of the way dashing after Sora, as more body guards follow him.

Tai runs out of the building, desperately searching for Sora and the guard when he finally spies them at the bottom of the stairs. He quickly runs towards them as he watches Sora violently get shoved into the tall carriage along with her father, Matt, and her mother.

"TAI" Sora screams as the carriage begins to move farther away from city hall.

"SORA" he yells back running after the carriage. Inside the large carriage Matt watched his heart set on trying to end this marriage so that Sora could be with Tai...and he could be with Mimi.

"Sora! Sora sit down!...SORA" King Takenouchi yells as he suddenly sees the image of his daughter open the carriage door and jump out. Matt quickly gets up trying to grab hold of Sora before she hit the ground. But the carriage was now to far away. Everyone inside the carriage watched as Sora's fragile body hit the ground roughly.

Tai suddenly stood in place, the image replaying in his head...Sora jumping out of the carriage...for...him. Tai quickly runs over to her aid, dropping to his knees and holding her close.

"Sora...why'd you do that?" he whispers softly tucking back strands of her auburn hair.

"I...can't...let...Tai...I want to be with you" she whispers burying her head in his chest as her tears began to flow.

"And I with you" Tai says resting his head over hers. The light breeze went through Tai's hair and through the trees as time seem to stop as the two held each other close. The clouds above them covering the beautiful white moon above them as the rain began to drop at the top of their heads and soon the drops became stronger.

"Never let go Tai...please" she says looking at him. He smiles down at her, and wipes away her tears with his thumbs.

"I'll never let go," he whispers suddenly grabbing his goggles off of his head and placing them around her neck.

"As long as you have them...my memory will lie with you forever" he whispers...the same words he had heard...from the same person who gave him the goggles.

"I could never...I would never forget you..." she whispers before their faces seem to be slowly getting closer, she could feel his lips getting closer to hers and she waited closing her eyes until his lips finally came to meet hers. But suddenly she felt her self grabbed forcefully from behind her. Tai quickly gets up angrily.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER KAMIYA" King Takenouchi says angrily drawing his sword close to Tai's neck. But Tai just chuckled.

"What are you gonna do? Kill me? Go ahead...because every day that I'm not with your daughter sir...it feels like a million daggers going through me at the same time...yours won't make much of a difference so strike" Tai says staring at her dad straight in his eyes. King Takenouchi draws back the sword angrily.

"I'll come after you once I'm done with your father" he whispers grabbing Sora and shoving her back in the carriage. Tai watches as it begins to move farther and farther away as the rain surrounds him and the trees rustle against the rain. He smiles as he slowly walks back to city hall, placing his thumbs in his pockets and slowly turning around.

"Bye Takenouchi" he whispers

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bye Kamiya" Sora whispers leaning her head against the window and watching the rain fall around them and make splashes on the uneven road.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This isn't the end" Tai and Sora whisper as they both split farther and farther away from each other. Tai Kamiya back towards the Kamiya kingdom and Sora Takenouchi back to the Takenouchi kingdom...The night slowly fades into day and into a new set of problems...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry if this wasn't as good as the other chapters...I think this one was a little rushed...Well please REVIEW! Hah oh and by the way thanks to all of the people who have reviewed to me so far...you guys are the reason why I continue with this story! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Yeah Baby another update! Hahaha...I'm soooo happy with all the wonderful people who have reviewed this story and am even more happy about the fact that...PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY READING THIS! Hah...anyways here's chapter 7! 

Disclaimer- Just look at previous work...too lazy

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The weird aroma of sweat and dust filled the air as Sora slowly walked through the long passageways of the dungeon. A chill running up her arms as she looks into the dungeon's cellars. Nothing but bones and rats nibbling at the barred windows._

_She shivers at the thought of being trapped in their...forever. She continues down the hallway, a chant playing over and over again in her mind._

_**"The morning sun rises as the two star crossed lovers meet again...and for the last time, War will be their separation points and will they have the courage to stand in the middle of it all?"**_ _The words keep leading her towards the very end of the hallway, where and old woman stood before her cauldron chanting the words away and not noticing Sora._

S_he quickly walks over to the woman's side, peering into the black cauldron and gasps at the images in the cauldron. A slideshow of her and Tai playing over and over again. Tai staring out at the Takenouchi castle. His sword raised high and charging along with the other men towards the castle...but...Tai would never betray her...wou_ld _he?_

_Sora backs away from the cauldron, her elbow knocking it off from its stand causing the swirly green mixture to spill all over the stone floor. She gasps staring at her reflection in the mixture only to realize that the image was of her and Tai on the ground...looking...dead._

_Sora let's out a loud shriek turning around only to face the wrinkled old woman again. Her gleaming yellow eyes seeing right through Sora as she began to corner her against the wall._

_**"The morning sun rises as the two star crossed lovers meet again..."**_

"SHUT UP STOP IT LEAVE ME ALONE" Sora screams getting down on her knees

_**"And for the last time, War will be their separation points and will they have the courage to stand in the middle of it all? Will you, Sora Takeouchi risk your own life to save Tai Kamiya?"**_

_The words suddenly seemed to sink in. Breaking her away from the trance as she stood upright again, staring into the woman's eyes who wore a large smile over her old face._

_"Will...I...?" she questioned herself. The woman nods and suddenly disappears, leaving Sora alone in the chill of the dungeons. The same words playing around her mind like a broken record._

_"Do I have the courage to save you...to save us?" she whispers staring out the barred window and at the castle across the lake where he lived. Her supposed love one in this tangled web...a tangled web between love and hate. Where she had to be brave for both of them, Was she to save a boy she met only days ago? A boy she believes to love...and to keep loving forever._

_Sora looks down at the goggles Tai had given her, they hung around her neck and she smiles down at them._

_"I promise to you...if you were ever in danger...I'd save you even if I died in the process..." she whispers..._

_"SORA" an irritating voice echoes against the halls of the dungeons. Sora looks around to find the body of the voice, but theirs no one around but her._

"_SORA" the voice says angrily again. Sora suddenly sees a bright light,_

"SORA" her mother yells angrily shaking her awake. Sora slowly opens her eyes. The bright sun from the windows burning her eyes as she quickly hides her face in her pillow.

"What!" Sora says angrily

"Get up! Your gonna be late!" Queen Takenouchi says pulling her daughter out of bed and sending her into the shower. Queen Takenouchi shakes her head and slams the bathroom door shut.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tai! Tai C'mon get up!" Kari yells frustrated. Tai merely let's out a grunt turning on his side away from his sister.

"TAICHI KAMIYA GET THE HELL UP" Kari screams dropping a bucket of cold water all over his bed. Instantly as the cool water hit his body, he quickly jumped out of the bed.

"What the hell Kari! I'm trying to sleep!" Tai says angrily shaking off the water.

"But Tai! Mom and Dad want you ready soon...they say your gonna be late" she says smiling and slamming his bedroom door shut.

"Late? Late for what?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora slowly got out of the shower, only to be instantly tackled by her mother's hair and make-up crew.

"What the-" Sora was cut off by her cheeks being patted with powder.

"Well its a special day and you should look extra special" Queen Takenouchi smiles. Sora looks at her confused when suddenly she was taken into wardrobe, where her mother picked out a puffy white dress.

"You know I hate this kind of stuff" Sora whines slamming the door shut of her bathroom.

"Yes, but you'll look beautiful in it" her mother says happily.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tai quickly runs downstairs wearing his usual outfit of a lame T-shirt and jeans.

"Oh, Taichi what do you think your wearing?" his mother says outraged just as Tai jumps the last of the spiral steps.

"Hmm...clothes" he says simply pouring himself some orange juice.

"No no no no no...Tai I don't have any time for your sarcasm. Here wear this" his mother says shoving a black tuxedo into his hands.

"No way! Mom I refuse to look like a penguin!" Tai says crossing his arms across his chest.

"Awww...but you'd be such a cute penguin" Kari says laughing while Tai glares at her.

"Your sister's right Tai, just wear the tuxedo alright...alright today has to be absolutely perfect" his mother says rushing out of the kitchen.

"Why does today have to be special?" Tai asks staring at his tuxedo disgustingly.

"I don't know...but go on Tai put on your penguin costume" Kari smiles running up the stairs earning herself another glare from Tai.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora, King and Queen Takenouchi all ran into the carriage, her father rushing the driver to hurry.

"Mom? Dad? What's this all about!" Sora says frustrated.

"You'll see" they says happily in a way that sent shivers down Sora's back.

_"This can't be good"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tai, Kari, and King and Queen Kamiya all run into the limbo. Tai's head banging into the top of the car as he gets shoved in by Kari.

"Ow! Kari!...Mom Dad where the hell are we going!" Tai says angrily rubbing the top of his head.

"Tai don't swear"

"Hell isn't considered a swear word anymore Mom get up to date"

"Oh? And your up to date? Your still using the same pair of socks from two weeks ago!" Kari laughs. Tai glares at her slapping her at the top of her head.

"Kids stop! Now Tai, please be patient you'll see what this is about veery soon" his parents smile. Bringing a chill down his back.

_"This can't be good..."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora gets out of the carriage eager to see what she was gonna be late too. And her eyes open wide as she notices the large wedding chapel. Her eyes wandering to the white marble sign that read

"Father John's Wedding Chapel"

"Oh no" she whispers

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tai quickly gets out of the limbo, his heart pounding and waiting to finally see what the big deal about today was. When he suddenly feels his heart sink...the car stood parked in front of a wedding chapel. Thoughts suddenly wandered of towards Sora. Suddenly his heart felt heavier than it ever did as he read the white marble sign that read.

"Father John's Wedding Chapel"

"No"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muahahaha I am soooo evil! Putting them at the same wedding chapel and...wait? If their supposed to get married...where the hell are Mimi and Matt! Muahaha find out next time! Oh and by the way a response to a previous review...I think the question was If I was gonna do the balcony scene. Well no duh! Hahaha what's Romeo and Juliet without it? What's weird though is that when I read that review...I was already thinking of a way to make that scene in this story...weird...well anyways please please REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Yes another update! I figure since I had to make you guys wait so much for chapter six...I should give you guys a lot more updates. Yea well here's chapter 8! 

Disclaimer- Don't own Digimon...or Rome and Juliet

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad...Why didn't you tell me I had to get married today?" Sora asks angrily storming up the aisle.

"Well, to tell you the truth Sora, I only sent the letter to Father John yesterday. I had no idea that he would have everything prepared in only a day" King Takenouchi says impressed.

"Yes well honey...have you noticed that we have a lot of things missing for this to be an actual wedding?" Queen Takenouchi says looking around the empty seats in the church.

"What? Like what?" The king says seeing no problem

"Like the guests...and the groom!" The Queen says frustratingly. Suddenly the side door of the church opens.

"Ah...that must be Yamato now" the King says smiling at the four figures that weren't quite visible from the dark end they were in.

"TAKENOUCHI" a voice from one of the figures hollers. All three Takenouchi's stare at each other in confusion.

"Um...yes...Ishida what is wrong with you?" The king asks confused. The four figures stood closer to the light causing everyone in the room to gasp.

"Sora!" Tai says happily getting ready to run over to her. When suddenly a strong arm pulls him back...his dad.

"Takenouchi get out of here now!" King Kamiya says angrily as he watches King Takenouchi struggle to get a hold of his daughter.

"Tai!" Sora yells angrily. Kari watches her older brother, suddenly letting out a loud scream along with her mother as suddenly they both watch Tai punch his father at the ribs. Causing his father to let go of Tai and fall to the ground in pain. Sora elbows her own father in the ribs causing him to fall on the ground as well.

The two quickly run out of the church, not looking back and going anywhere but where they were now.

"TAICHI"

"SORA" the two mother's screamed after their children.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Matt...do you think we did the right thing?" Mimi asks him as they both stare at each other's reflections over the water.

"Their was nothing else we could do...sending those letters to both the Kamiya and Takenouchi family was the only way that Tai and Sora could see each other again...I just hope it worked" Matt says sighing as Mimi puts a comforting arm around him.

"I hope it worked too..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tai and Sora run into the large forest, jumping over the fallen tree branches and the large rocks as they finally stop.

"S...Sora...what'd we just do?" Tai asks sitting down under the large tree.

"I don't know Tai..." she says sitting down next to him.

"This is to hard! I don't get what were supposed to do...be together or..."

"Fight in the war" she whispers. He nods as the two stayed in awkward silence, watching the trees rustle in the wind and the water create small waves against the rocks around the lake.

"I just remembered where we are" Tai says happily sitting on the outer edge of the lake.

"You mean the place where we first met..." she smiles sitting down next to him, throwing a pebble into the water causing it to make ripples.

"Yeah...and I'll never forget it. Sora that day completely changed our lives" Tai says

"But was it for the better...or for the worst" Sora questions looking into Tai's deep chocolate brown eyes.

"For me...meeting you, meeting someone realistic for the first time. Was the best thing that could ever happen to me..." he smiles at her allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder as the sun quickly became dusk...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That boy has crossed the line for the very last time!" King Kamiya says angrily rubbing the side of his ribs where Tai had punched him earlier.

"Honey don't ..."

"Don't tell me what to do," King Kamiya says angrily to his wife. His breathing becoming heavier and heavier, " That boy has been nothing but trouble since the day he first met that girl...but...now...the war is on...Once I find Tai he will be trained like no tomorrow...he will fight in the war against the Takenouchi's and he will win!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sora...something's not right" Tai says looking around at the empty forest

"I know...I've been feeling the same thing for a while now" she grabbed hold to Tai's arm as he lead her deeper into the forest. A strange feeling leading them deeper and deeper into the dark night. Suddenly they came across a cave, light slowly leading them both inside the cave. Bats flew around them like crazy as Tai quickly pulls Sora forward.

"This...is weird Bats?" Tai says as Sora nods walking by his side. A sudden voice suddenly startles them as it echoes against the walls.

"The morning sun rises as the two star crossed lovers meet again...and for the last time, War will be their separation points and will they have the courage to stand in the middle of it all?" the voice chants. Sora suddenly felt dizzy, the words suddenly reminding her of an image she had had during her dream...both she and Tai looking dead.

"Tai let's go!" Sora says grabbing hold of Tai

"Wait, Why!" Tai asks allowing her to lead him out of the cave.  
"Because..."

"SORA" the angry voice of King Takenouchi says. The two teens turn around to face Sora's father. His eyes set on Tai.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM" King Takenouchi says grabbing her by the arm and pulling her forward.

"No! Dad! This war isn't about me or Tai! Its about you and his dad why do I have to-" She gasps at she feels her father's hand run across her face, leaving a large red spot at her cheek.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Tai yells angrily pushing her father to the ground.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU AND YOUR FATHER ARE JUST ALIKE SELFISH AND STUPID LEAVE MY DAUGHTER BE BEFORE I DO AWAY WITH YOU" The king says getting up and pushing Tai against the tree.

"DON'T COMPARE ME TO MY DAD" Tai says angrily pushing her dad away. Sora quickly runs over to Tai shaking her head.

"Stop it Tai! Dad leave him alone!" Sora says standing in front of him like a human shield. King Takenouchi stares at her startled.

"Fine Sora...I'll leave him alone if you come with me right now" the king says. Tai looks down at Sora shaking his head.

"No, Sora I can take care of him don't go!" he pleads, but she shakes her head.

"Tai...I don't want you or my dad to get hurt..." she whispers. Tai looks up at the night sky, the breeze hitting his face as he watches Sora slowly walk towards her father.

"Try to understand" she whispers as she makes her way back to the Takenouchi kingdom with her father. Tai stands still in the same spot, listening to his heart keep in beat with the sounds of the wind...and his own thoughts wandering to what he had said before to Sora's dad.

"DON'T COMPARE ME TO MY DAD" was what he had said. But why has his dad brought so much rage to him lately. He slides his back against the tree trunk, falling to his knees as he stares out at the gray castle of Takeouchi.

"This...isn't fair" he whispers slowly walking back to his own home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door bell echoes against the halls of the Kamiya castle as Kari quickly runs towards the door.

"Tai! Oh my gosh Tai you are in so much-" but all she got from him was him slamming his bedroom door shut in his bed.

"I...Sora...I love you" he whispers closing his eyes as the thought of her brought him to his feet again.

"I've gotta tell you now...before Its too late..." he whispers grabbing a stack of bed sheets towards the window and tying them into a long rope. He then quickly ties one end of the rope on his bed while he throws the other end out the window, quickly he locks the bedroom door and climbs out the window and down on the grassy plane.

"I'm gonna tell you now once and for all" he whispers running towards the Takenouchi castle...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muahahaha...as most of you might have guessed the next chapter will include Rome and Juliet's famous 'Balcony Scene' hehehe...Well hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Well here goes another update and the pretty 'balcony scene'. Well do any of you remember Sasha? And remember I said that I put her in the story for a reason...well that reason has finally come here's chapter 9! 

Disclaimer- Don't own Digimon or Romeo and Juliet

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_' "But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
_

_ It is the east, and Juliet is the sun._

_ Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,_

_ Who is already sick and pale with grief,_

_ That thou her maid art far more fair than she:_

_ Be not her maid, since she is envious;_

_ Her vestal livery is but sick and green_

_ And none but fools do wear it; cast it _off.

_ It is my lady, O, it is my love!_

_ O, that she knew she were!_

_ She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?_

_ Her eye discourses; I will answer it._

_ I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:_

_ Two of the fairest stars in all heaven,_

_ Having some business, do entreat her eyes_

_ To twinkle in her spheres till they return._

_ What if her eyes were there, they in her head?_

_ The brightness on her cheek would shame those stars,_

As_ daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven would through_

_ the airy region stream so bright._

_ That birds would sing and think it were not night._

_ See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!_

_ O, that I were glove upon that hand,_

_ That I might touch that cheek!..."'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tai makes his way across the lake, taking no time into figuring out how he was gonna cross it without getting wet. The chill of the night went up his spine, sending goose bumps up his arms as he jumps into the ice cold lake. Swimming forward and quickly jumping out, ignoring the chattering of his teeth as he runs over to the Takenouchi castle. Almost every window in the castle dark with no light.

He silently creeps around the castle, deciding which window is Sora's. He stares up at a tall tower where a small window stood and he smiles.

"Sora! Sora!" he whispers throwing small pebbles at the window. Suddenly the window filled with light as it was lifted open, and out came the person he had hopped was their.

"Tai? Tai what are you doing here!" she asks frantically, shutting the window and walking out at the tall balcony. She looks down at Tai who looked so far away from where she stood.

"I have to tell you something...Sora...damn...but...now I forgot um..." he says nervously. She smiles down at him looking out at the bright moon.

"But, soft, what light through yonder window breaks..." she says. Tai looks up at her questionably

"What the hell does that mean?" Tai asks as she laughs.

"I have no idea...what do you think it means?" she asks resting her head on the rim around the balcony.

"Maybe...another way of saying..."

"Of saying what?" she asks curiously, wishing she were down their with him.

"Another way of saying I love you" he says looking into her eyes, feeling her happiness inside of him.

"Oh, Tai" she whispers

"And...I just wanted to tell you..."

"Yeah?" she asks hopping she heard the words she wanted to here.

"That...I...Sora, since the first time we met you had my head spinning, the second time I got to know more...who you really are...and then the third time..."

"Wasn't so hot" Sora smiles he nods.

"But through out all those moments I was always confused, not knowing what to say to you next, always scared that...someone would always be their to tare us apart...but the one thing that I have always know...since that first day is that...I...lov-" suddenly rattling was heard behind Sora as she lets out a small shriek.

"Tai! My dad's coming!" she whispers quickly getting up. Tai sighs

"Of course he is...Sora..." he says angrily.

"I have to go Tai...I don't want him seeing you...or you know what happens" she says turning around. He smiles as he watches her run back into her room and into her bed.

"Night..." he says before quickly running back towards the lake...and into his room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tai? Tai...Kari told me that you came back and I just wanted to see if your okay" Queen Kamiya says knocking on the locked door of his son's room.

"Please, Tai open the door. If you don't talk to me now I won't be able to defend you tomorrow with your father...you have no idea how angry he is right now" she whispers. She heard no sound coming from her son's room. Queen Kamiya sighs resting her head on her son's bedroom door. When suddenly she hears the sound of someone creeping in through the window. She gasps before violently pushing the door open, only to find Tai jumping into the once empty room.

"Eh...um...I can explain..." he says while her mother shakes her head

"No Taichi...your dad's right you have really crossed the line...sneaking out in the middle of the night! When your father wakes up tomorrow...don't expect me to help you out!" she says angrily slamming the door shut.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasha creeps out from behind the balcony, smiling as she remembers every detail of what she just saw.

"Taichi Kamiya and Sora Takenouchi..." she laughs silently running back into her own room.

"Wait until daddy hears about that dearest sister...then...I can have Taichi...and you will have nothing!" she smiles getting back to bed and dreaming about...what she would say tomorrow morning...to her father.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tai roughly gets out of bed, dreading his encounter with his dad. He quickly gets dressed and slowly climbs down the spiral stairs his heart beating loudly with every step he took. He arrives at the kitchen where Kari, and his parents sat an awkward silence stood in the middle of them as Tai sits down beside Kari.

"Tai...you have defied me for the last time..." King Kamiya says, trying to act calm, "And it will be the last time...While you and that girl escaped from the chapel yesterday...me and That King Takenouchi reached an agreement. In order to keep both of you apart...is war."

"WHAT! HELL NO DON'T I GET A DAMN SAY IN THIS" Tai says outraged

"NO! DAMN IT TAI YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME ANYMORE, YOU WILL FIGHT IN THIS WAR ALONG SIDE ME AND YOU WILL DIE TRYING TO PROTECT YOUR KINGDOM! IF YOU WANNA BE KING ONE DAY YOU HAVE TO LEARN TO TRUST NO ONE AND TO STOP WORRYING ABOUT EVERYONE ELSE! START WORRYING ABOUT YOURSELF!" King Kamiya says angrily

"IF THAT'S WHAT IT MEANS TO BE KING THAN FUCK IT! I DON'T WANNA BE KING!" he says angrily pushing his chair aside and running back upstairs. King Kamiya quickly follows him towards his room.

"TAICHI! YOU WILL FIGHT! WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" King Kamiya says angrily pushing his rebellious son against the wall

"Oh so now your gonna be one of those abusive dad's are ya?" he asks pushing his dad back against the wall.

"No...Tai understand..."

"What! You want me to understand why you want me to fight in this stupid war! While you don't even understand why I don't wanna fight," he says in disbelief his father eyes him angrily, " Your such a damn Hypocrite" Tai says shoving a pillow into his dad's face. But this time the King was determined to make his son...fight.

"No! Tai you are fighting whether you like it or not! I will kill the Takenouchi girl if you don't!" the king says angrily. Tai stares at him bewildered before letting out a small chuckle.

"Nice going dad...I'll fight your stupid war now...happy?" Tai says angrily pushing him away. King Kamiya watches Tai leave the room and slowly make his way down the stairs.

"To tell you the truth Tai...I'm happy"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun, dun, dun, turns out Sasha wants Tai all for herself and she's willing to do anything to get him. But, what about Sora! How will her dad react...and...what up with this whole war thing? Muahahahahah you haven't read anything yet just wait 'till the war starts...things will change...oh and Mimi and Matt will come back in the story...don't worry. Well anyways please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Yeah! Hmm...this time I don't really have much to say except that I have finally figured out how I'm gonna end this story...and its sort of a bitter sweet ending. Well anyways here's chapter 10! 

Disclaimer- Don't own Digimon or Romeo and Juliet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**"The Spirit of a sweet remedy...The death of two lovers...and the war between there love. People standing between them as they cry for each other in the night. The enemies around them **and the allies beside them. Their love is forbidden and soon they **wi****ll be together...but...at a faithful cause. But in order to be together they must first find the courage to stand in the middle of it all"**_ The woman whispers her voice being carried off towards the Kamiya Kingdome. She smiles at herself revealing yellow stained teeth in the darkness of the deep, dark cave...as her voice carried off into the room of a very well known prince.

"The spirit of a sweet remedy...the death of two lovers...and the war between there love. People standing between them as they cry for each other in the night. The enemies around them and the allies beside them. Their love is forbidden and soon they will be together...but...at a faithful cause. But in order to be together they must first find the courage to stand in the middle of it all..." The woman's voice whispered in his ear.

Tai quickly jumps back from his chair, choking on his orange juice as the voice whispers.

"What the hell?" he asks confused, looking around at the empty kitchen.

"I'm going crazy" he says quickly getting up from his chair. Walking towards the empty living room and sitting down on one of the golden couches. He stares out at the Kingdome in the horizon...the Takenouchi Kingdome.

"I don't get it..." he whispers, and suddenly...he felt someone answering him back. Like that little voice in his head that tells him right from wrong. But instead a distant woman at the end of a cave...

"_**What is it that you don't understand? That you are in the middle of a solution and war?"**_ the woman questions. Tai shrugs staring up at the tall chandeliered ceiling.

"More like why I have to be involved in it...and why I can't have her back with me...so we could both be happy" he says sadly. He could sense the woman smiling down at him.

_**"Face the one who prevents you...Face the thing you don't wanna remember...Face...everyone"**_

"I can't...what about my dad?"

_**"If you really mean that you love her that much...then you already know what you must do"**_

"Who are you?"

_**"Go back to the darkness on the side of the forest...you will find me and your questions will be answered...but...only when you come to**_ _**find me..."**_ she whispers ominously. Sending shivers down Tai's spine. He shakes his head in denial

"Damn...I'm talking to myself again...I should really stop" he says angrily getting up.

_**"The morning sun rises as the two star crossed lovers meet again...and for the last time, War will be their separation points and will they have the courage to stand in the middle of it all?"**_

"Eh...am I supposed to answer that?" Tai asks questionably

_**"No, Just think about it" **_and suddenly he felt the woman's voice begin to slowly drift away...not to answer him back again.

"Well that was weird...Tai you gotta stop having cold pizza for breakfast" he smiles running up the spiral stair cases.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning dad" Sora says happily sitting down at the breakfast table. Not getting a response from anyone at the table. Her mother looked down at her breakfast plate in shame, Sasha smiled to herself staring into the reflection of her golden plate while King Takenouchi gave his daughter a glare that sent chills down her back.

"I don't see what's so great about it" he says angrily. Sora looks up at him confused.

"Well...um...the suns up and..."

"CUT THE CRAP SORA! I KNOW THAT THAT KAMIYA BOY CAME TO VISIT YOU LAST NIGHT!" King Takenouchi says angrily getting up from his table.

"WHAT!" Sora says angrily. Her mother shakes her head as Sasha quickly gets up from her chair.

"Momma...I'm gonna be out for a while...so please don't wait up" Sasha says evilly grabbing her maroon robe and a small white envelope with the name 'Tai' imprinted on it with golden letters. She smiles, covering her head with her hood before quickly running out of the castle and towards the Kamiya Kingdome.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Sora yells angrily

"HE CAME TO SEE YOU LAST NIGHT! I WON'T STAND FOR THIS ANYMORE SORA! EITHER YOU LISTEN TO ME OR IT'LL BE HIS HEAD!" he yells panting. She stares at him angrily.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! THIS STUPID WAR IS BETWEEN YOU AND KING KAMIYA! WHY DO YOU BRING ME INTO IT! ME AND TAI AREN'T A PART OF THIS SO GET OVER YOURSELF!" she yells angrily walking away from him.

"SORA! DO AS I SAY I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK JUST DO IT" he screams angrily watching as the figure of his daughter runs down the stairs angrily.

"Understand me...please" he whispers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora quickly runs over the lake, her feat crunching old tree leaves as she makes her way towards the Kamiya Kingdome.

"Tai..." she whispers tears erupting in her eyes as she runs faster, she suddenly notices someone lurking around behind her. Sora stops looking around at the trees and the rocks, expecting someone to jump out and scare the hell out of her. She shrugs turning around only to face a familiar face.

"SASHA!" she screams out angrily.

"Startled you did I?" she asks evilly. Sora nods before trying to continue walking towards Tai's castle. She stood in her way.

"Hey, where ya going?" she asks

"No where now get out of the way" Sora says frustratingly trying to get past her, but Sasha pushes her farther away.

"Now now little sister...we wouldn't want dear old daddy to find out about this now would you?" she says smirking

"Find out about what?"

"You trying to go and see Tai..." Sasha says

"How would he find out" Sora says angrily trying to push Sasha again.

"The same way he found out about last night...a little birdy may tell him" she grins. Sora looks at her older sister, hate bursting in every part of her body.

"YOU TOLD HIM ABOUT TAI!" Sora says angrily pushing her against the tree. Sasha nods before pushing Sora on the ground.

"AND I'LL TELL HIM AGAIN BECAUSE TAI WILL BE MINE!" Sasha yells. Sora angrily trips her and makes her fall on the ground beside her. Soon Sasha and Sora were engaged in a large fight. Sora constantly pulling at Sasha's hair and Sasha constantly trying to push her away.

"I...won't...let you...take him!" Sora says angrily pinning her to the ground.

"What are you gonna do? Everyone's against you...including dad there's no where you can run dear little sister!" Sasha says angrily punching Sora in the chin. Sora flies backwards hitting her head against the tree trunk. And soon little lights began erupting in front of her eyes as she felt everything around her begin to turn black.

"No where to hide little sister..." were the last words she heard before her world completely turned black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What does she mean?" Tai questions himself as the thought of the woman from earlier this morning comes to mind. What she had told him...

_**"Go back to the darkness on the other side of the forest...you will find me and your questions will be answered...but...only when you come** **and find me.."**_ those same words still buzzing around in his head. He sighs.

"I can't think about her and...Sora at the same time" he whispers angrily pushing the pieces of papers angrily off of his desk.

"I hate this! Sora I promise you nothing will keep us apart! Nothing," Tai says angrily, " No matter what my dad says..."

Suddenly the annoying ringing of the door bell fills the empty hallways as Tai groans over the sound. He quickly runs down the stairs and towards the front door slowly turning the door knob to reveal a woman hidden from the maroon hood over her head and her long maroon robe touched the tile floor as she invites herself in.

Tai yawns at her before raising an eyebrow at her.

"Are you Taichi Kamiya?" she asks

"Depends...who wants to know?"

"I do..." she removes the hood from her head revealing...

"Sasha Takenouchi"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun dun dun...so Sasha is at Tai's and...wait what happened to Sora! And what is up with that old lady that was whispering in Tai's ear or something! Muahahaha be on the look out for chapter 11! Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated but I'm trying...to much homework and stuff. Well just as a heads up I won't be updating in a while do to my new Halloween fic...that obviously needs to be finished before Halloween. I'm really sorry...but in the meantime you can check that one out for now if you want...well here's chapter 11! 

Disclaimer- Don't own Digimon...damn it

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasha...Takenouchi!" Tai says happily pushing her out of the way and looking behind her. But the person he was looking for was not behind her.

"Where's Sora?" he asks looking once again at the girl. She gives him an evil grin, sending chills up his spine.

"She...has some business to take care of, but she asked me to give you something" she says handing him a white envelope with the words 'Tai' imprinted on it with golden curled letters. He reluctantly takes it, he rips it open taking out the sheet of paper.

His heart beating to every word to the letter, and with every letter he felt his heart sink and sink to a deep hole in the middle of his heart.

"Wh...why?" he asks her dropping the letter and watching as it slowly falls to the ground, just like him and Sora had fallen.

"I'm sorry Tai, she just thinks its best" Sasha says putting her arm around him. He shrugs her away walking towards his couch and plopping himself down.

"I thought...she..."

"I know Tai, I did too I'm really sorry" she says looking out the window to notice the body of Sora running towards the front door of the castle. She gives a small grin before looking at Tai again.

"Tai..." she whispers, Tai looks up at her before he realized that her lips were pressed against his. A gasp was heard behind them and Tai quickly pushes Sasha off of him, turning around to face a teary faced Sora.

"Damn it" he fumes watching Sora run out of the castle, Tai was tempted to go after her before he felt a hand hold him back.

"Remember what she wrote Tai..." she whispers, Tai nods still feeling the hole in his heart getting bigger and bigger with the thought of Sora running away from him. Something told him that this wasn't right...not what was supposed to happen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora runs to her room, slamming the door shut and throwing herself on her bed. Allowing the tears to fall on her pillow.

"How could he! How could she!" she cries, screaming into the pillow.

"Sora..." a soft voice calls. She looks up at the large brown eyes of her mother

"Mom?" she asks sitting up her mother nods, stroking her short auburn hair.

"What is it?" she asks choking back tears.

"Well...Sora...your father feels that..."

"What is it mom" she asks frustrated

"Your father has arranged your official marriage with Matt tomorrow" she says all in one breath

"What?" Sora says angrily getting up from her bed. Her mother nods watching her daughter pace around the room.

"I DON'T WANNA MARRY MATT WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND" Sora yells angrily, her mother remains still allowing her to let out all of the anger.

"Give me one good reason why you don't wanna get married Sora, and I'll call the whole wedding off...but give me a reason" Queen Takeouchi says. Sora was prepared to say the words before she even thought of them.

"Because I love Ta..." she stops, remembering how he was kissing Sasha, remembering the look in her eyes the way she was enjoying every waking minute of the moment. She felt the tears rising to her eyes again. There really was no point to not getting married anymore. She sighs staring back at her frowning mother.

"There isn't an important reason Mom...at...least not anymore...tomorrow will be the marriage of Sora Takeouchi and Matt Ishida"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mimi watched as the clouds went by, the sky filled with the messy arrangement of orange and pink, and the bright red setting sun stood just above the hill tops. She smiles only one person in her mind at the moment. Her hair blowing against the light breeze of a warm July day.

"Matt..." she whispers, longing to be with him. She looks behind her as if expecting him to be behind her. Her heart sank to the emptiness of her room, the blonde haired boy no where to be found. Mimi frowns walking away from the balcony and towards her mirror. Staring at herself through her own eyes when suddenly the image of Matt appears behind her.

"Now I'm really going crazy" she laughs before turning around, and her laugh was quickly turned into a shriek at the sight of her friend. She jumps up running into his outstretched arms and it was as if nothing else mattered. Not the fact that she was engaged, not the fact that they would never be able to get together in public, and not the fact that he had snuck out of his house in order to see her. All that mattered was that one moment with her in his arms.

"Mimi, you have no idea how much I've missed you" he says kissing her lightly on the cheeks. She immediately turns a bright shade of pink, causing him to give her one of his award winning smiles.

"I've missed you too Matt..." she whispers before hugging him closely again. She felt his arms go around her waist and suddenly, she notices how close their faces were really close to each other. She could easily just lean over and...

"Mimi...I have to tell you something" he says turning away from her. He lets go of her sitting down on her bed. She frowns at him sitting next to him.

"What? What is it?" she asks worried. He looks into her soft brown eyes, he could get lost in her eyes at almost any moment.

"I...my parents...Mimi, I'm getting married tomorrow with Sora...its official" Matt says staring into Mimi's tear striking eyes.

"W...what?" she asks he nods taking her hand in his.

"My parents and her parents are making us do it, I don't wanna go through with it and Sora isn't really fighting back..."

"What about me and Tai" she asks tears falling from her eyes, each time cutting through Matt's heart.

"I...I'll never forget you Mimi...and I'll never stop loving you. I can always pretend to love someone else...but with you its never pretend" he smiles, wiping away her tears with his thumbs. She smiles at him, his eyes interlocking with hers as they lean in closer to each other.

"I love you too Matt" she whispers before she felt his warm lips against hers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tai leaned against his bedroom window, his chocolate eyes staring at the opposite castle at the other end of the lake, the Takeouchi castle. He sighs holding the white envelope in his hands. His hand shaking as he holds the white letter in his hand.

"How...could you" he whispers feeling a tear fall from his eyes and onto the letter smudging the words ' Good bye Tai'. He angrily throws the letter on the floor before grabbing his long sword and running out of the room.

Kari walked around the castle, her mind racing with random thoughts of her dancing with a certain blonde haired boy named T.K. she smiles as she runs into her room. She quickly throws herself on her bed opening her diary to the beginning of a new page before grabbing a pen. She then allowed her hand to do all the writing and her thoughts to do all the talking.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm not sure about a lot of things lately, my brother has been sulking around a lot lately and I'm_

_Really worried about him. What if he does something really stupid? I don't know if I'm_

_Just being stupid or what...but...a lot of silence has been going on throughout my house. Tai and_

_my dad throw death glares at each other practically every day and my mother barely_

_Talks to my dad anymore, or Tai. I don't think I can handle it anymore, I mentioned it to T.K._

_Today while we were out watching the boats set sail, and he told me that he was going_

_Through the same thing, except with Matt and his dad. I don't like it at all. But while we were_

_Out near the dock, I fell into the water and...T.K. jumped into save me! And before I knew it we both..._

Kari stops suddenly feeling uncomfortable on her bed. She groans finding Tai's goggles under her bed sheets.

"Stupid Tai" she says angrily walking towards his room, she opens the door. Tripping over one of his old shoes and dropping the goggles.

She sighs bending down to grab them, but her eyes suddenly locked on something else. A crumpled piece of paper. The name Tai engraved on it with curly golden letters. She grabs the paper un folding it and noticing the name at the bottom of the letter.

"Sora" she says excitedly. She takes a deep breath, starting from the beginning of the letter.

_**"Dear Tai,"**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**  
**_

Bam! Cliff Hanger! Muahahaha...well what do you think the letter says? Only I really know but I'd like to know what you guys thought of this chapter! Be kind and review to this poor author!


	12. Chapter 12

Yeah...I know I said I wouldn't update until I finished the other Halloween fic and all...but I'm really bored right now! TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! ahem...sorry just had to get that off of my chest, anyways here's chapter 11. 

Disclaimer- Don't own Digimon or Romeo and Juliet...which completely sucks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**"Dear Tai,**_

_**The first time we met still fresh in my mind, but as I think about it I finally understand. About our so called forbidden love...that it is no love at all. Only a childish crush, so please Taichi try to get over me...as I have you.**_

_**Good-bye forever,**_

_**Sora Takenouchi"**_

Kari gasps as her light brown eyes read along with her mind. She drops the letter to the ground, watching as it slowly flows towards the floor of Tai's messy bedroom.

"Kari?" the voice of her big brother causes her to turn around and face Tai. He frowns at her as he sees the letter in front of her.

"What are you doing!" he says angrily pushing her away and grabbing the letter from the ground.

"I was just...returning your goggles...oh Tai..." she says looking up at a clearly hurt Tai. He shakes her head at her, signaling her to leave the room. She nods running out of the room as Tai slams the door shut.

"Damn it!" he yells angrily ripping up the letter and throwing it out the window, watching as the wind carried the small bits of papers down towards the lake. One piece of paper in particular still sitting on the window sill. He groans grabbing it and reading what the remains of the letter said, "Good-bye forever," he angrily allows the wind to carry it off along with the others.

His eyes shutting as he finally faces a truth he wishes he would have never heard.

"Good...Good bye Sora"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"King Kamiya" the voice of their servant is heard behind the King's quarters. King Kamiya looks behind him, facing the short bald man.

"Yes?"

"The new weapons are here" the servant says bowing towards his king. King Kamiya nods allowing the servant to rise from the ground again.

"Good, bring them in and tell Taichi to go out in the back...and to bring his horse"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tai leads his white horse out towards the backyard, his gold and blue armor spread all over his body as he makes his way towards his father.

"Good, you brought your armor" he smiles, Tai nods not wanting to speak to him.

"Now, draw your sword" Tai looks up at him surprised

"What?"

"Do it" King Kamiya says raising his own sword and lunging it towards Tai's neck. But he acts quickly grabbing his own sword and slamming it into his father's sword. The two swords collide as Tai is thrown backwards on the ground.

"C'mon Tai...give me a challenge" King Kamiya laughs mounting his brown horse and riding off into the forest. Tai grunts climbing onto his own horse and following his dad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sora...how are you today?" Sasha says giving her an evil grin as she sits beside her younger sister.

"Shut up..." Sora says on the verge of tears.

"Aww...poor wittle Sora are you gonnna cwy?" Sasha says mimicking the voice of a baby. Sora angrily kicks her away.

"SHUT UP! WILL YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE YOU ASS WIPE JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN'T GET A GUY FOR YOURSELF DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAD TO TAKE MINE! DAMN YOU DON'T YOU GET IT? TAI COULD NEVER LOVE SOMEONE LIKE YOU! UGLY, STUPID, DESPERATE AND ON TOP OF THAT THE BIGGEST SLUT HE COULD HAVE POSSIBLY EVER MET"

Sasha gasps at the sudden outburst of Sora.

"Don't ever talk to me that way again!" Sasha says angrily slapping Sora across the face. Sora rubs the side of her face where a large red mark had formed. Tears beginning to run down her cheeks again as a grin of victory begins to spread across Sasha's face.

"You thought Tai loved you? Please little sister, try looking for a guy that is up to your standards...he was after all kissing me" she laughs walking out of the room, leaving Sora to stare after her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tai, you'll never find me just standing there" the voice of his father echoes around the forest. Tai sat on his horse listening closely to the stirring of the forest, the laughter of his father constantly running in his mind as he stood in the middle of the forest, drowning everything out, listening closely...when...

"Got you" Tai yells lunging his elbow against his father who had appeared behind him. His dad falls backwards on the ground, his horse going hysterical around the forest.

"Nice one Tai" King Kamiya says smiling and getting up from the cold ground.

"Whatever..." Tai says angrily climbing on his horse.

"Wait, were not done with your training yet!" King Kamiya says angrily as he watches Tai ride off on his stallion.

"I don't wanna train anymore alright!" Tai tells back angrily towards home. King Kamiya sighs sitting back down on the soft forest floor.

"You will fight in the war...whether you like it or not"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tai feels the anger begin to rush to his head, everything getting ready to explode. As his hair blows behind him due to the rushing speed of his horse. Suddenly he felt himself slipping as he falls of the horse. Landing on the cold hard ground of the forest floor. He gasps in pain as he sits up right, rubbing the side of his head when the sudden voice of a woman fills his mind.

_**"Go back to the darkness on the side of the forest...you will find me and your questions will be answered...but...only when you come to find me..."**_

"Come and fine you where...," he whispers to himself. He shuts his eyes struggling to figure out what this woman means.

"Wait a minute..." he says rapidly opening his eyes as the memory of him and Sora fills his mind...the day escaped from the wedding chapel.

_"Sora...something's not right" Tai says looking around at the empty forest._

_"I know...I've been feeling the same thing for a while now" she grabbed hold of Tai's arm as he lead her deeper and deeper into the forest. A strange feeling leading them deeper and deeper into the dark night. Suddenly they came across a cave..."_

"THAT'S IT!" Tai yells in excitement. He gets up running after his horse into the dark night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt stood in the middle of the grassy plain, his hair swaying against the light breeze of the night as his thoughts wandered off again towards Mimi. He smiles, remembering the sweet kiss they had shared...their first kiss together. Suddenly running footsteps alarm him. He quickly hides behind the closest tree grabbing a stick and getting ready to attack.

The footsteps got closer and closer...until...he swung the stick into the chest of the running teenage boy. Matt jumps out of hiding in triumph and gasps at the huddled body before him.

"Matt...what...was that!" Tai says angrily as Matt bursts out laughing.

"My bad..." he says helping him up.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" Matt asks curiously

"I was training with my dad...which is why I'm all beaten up but...right now I was gonna go to that cave behind you" Tai says pointing to the dark cave behind him, Matt looks up at him alarmed.

"Are you crazy! Do you know what that is?"

"A cave..."

"Not just that, but its the cave of many sorrows. Anyone that goes in their...never comes back" Matt says. Tai looks over at the cave again, feeling questions getting ready to be answered if he goes in. But...what if he doesn't make it out?

"Its a chance I'll have to take Matt" Tai says walking towards it, Matt runs after him holding him back.

"What about Sora!" Matt asks angrily. Tai lets out a small chuckle.

"She doesn't care about me anymore Matt, no one does" he says before walking into the dark depths of the cave.

"I'm gonna regret this" Matt whines before running after Tai, the images of their bodies disappearing as they walk deeper and deeper into the cave of many sorrows.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry if this chapter is a little boring...I tried but anyways I'd like to know what you all thought of this chapter! Heheh and yes I know in Romeo and Juliet, Romeo never went in a stupid cave...but this is my version of the story sooooo yeah. PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone! Well yeah I don't really have much to say right now so yeah on with the story! 

Disclaimer- Don't own Digimon or Romeo and Juliet...no matter how many times I wish I did...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tai, Tai slow down! C'mon we've been walking for at least an hour" Matt complains pushing aside the many cobwebs in his way. No response came from Tai up ahead. His mind completely concentrated on getting to the old woman and finally getting some answers.

"Tai! Are you listening to me!" Matt yells again, breaking Tai's concentration.

"Uh yeah..." Tai lies stopping at a fork in the road.

"Well looks like we'll just have to go back" Matt says beginning to make his way back towards the forest

"No wait, the right path is the one we should take" Tai says running towards the right path of the cave.

"How do you know? For all you know we could just get lost in this stupid cave" Matt says but follows him nonetheless.

"I just have a strange feeling that this is the right way" Tai says continuing to walk faster with Matt panting behind him.

"Damn I should have just stayed with Mimi" Matt mumbles to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's right..." Sora whispers to herself, looking out at the opposite kingdom. Her heart feeling like a bottomless pit pulling her into an endless dark hole.

"He was the one kissing her...but why would he?" she questions the sun reflecting against the window and into her room. Filling the dark room with sunlight. The feeling should have brought her joy, but it made her feel even more alone than she really was.

The ringing of a phone startles her as she runs over to her phone, her voice still weak from her outburst on Sasha.

"Hello?" she whispers softly. She felt relieved to hear a friendly voice on the phone.

"Sora? Sora!" Mimi says happily

"Hey Mimi" she smiles, but she suddenly felt Mimi's smile fade.

"Sora...something's not right" Mimi says worryingly

"What do you mean?"

"Its Matt...I haven't heard from him for hours now, and he usually calls me before six"

Sora turns around to face the clock behind her.

"Seven" she whispers, she could sense Mimi nodding on the other line

"Oh c'mon Mimi I'm sure your just over reacting, I mean Matt must be doing something really importan-"

"Tai's missing too" Mimi says cutting off Sora. Sora gasps into the phone, her mind going into a complete blank. Where was he? Is he okay? Why'd he leave? Will she see him again?

"Sora? Sora? Are you still with me? Sora?"

"Y...yea Mimi I'm still here, but how do you know Tai's missing too?"

"I called him today to see if he knew where Matt was, instead Kari picked up the phone and she told me that he had gone training with his dad, and his dad came back but Tai never did. So they're looking for him right now"

"But...he...Mimi do you think their okay?"

"I have no idea"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She doesn't love me anymore Matt, apparently she never really did it was just some stupid **crush** or something" Tai says sadly

"No, Tai she still loves you. Did you hear her actually say that?" Matt asks

"No, but she wrote me a letter. Sasha gave it to me" Tai says

"Wait, Sasha gave it to you?" Matt asks in disbelief

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you still have the letter?"

"No but...," he suddenly feels a small piece of paper in his pocket. He takes it out revealing a piece from the torn up letter, "I have this"

Matt takes it and analyses the one word on the piece of paper

"What the hell" he whispers

"What?" Tai asks peering over his shoulder

"This isn't Sora's handwriting"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He kissed Sasha right in front of me Mimi!" Sora yells in frustration.

"He wouldn't do that Sora, I've know him since he was five, why don't you stop in think first. Why was Sasha their in the first place?"

Sora stops, thinking to when Sasha had told her dad about...Tai coming over last night. She then left the house...and took something a letter with her...but...she took the letter to Tai!

"Mimi! She told Tai something that made him kiss her!" Sora says happily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean this isn't Sora's handwriting?" Tai asks confused, chills going up his spine as he and Matt continue walking through the cave.

"Dude, have you ever actually seen Sora's handwriting?" Matt asks

"Well no, but the letter said Sora" Tai says confused

"Man your stupid! Sasha wrote the letter so that you'd think Sora doesn't love you anymore"

"And she kissed me right in front of Sora...so that Sora would think I loved Sasha and not her...that bitch!" Tai says angrily kicking at the cave walls.

"We have to get back and tell Sora, Tai" Matt says, Tai nods turning around with Matt to get out of the cave. When suddenly a voice fills Tai's ears

_**"NO YOU ARE NOT LEAVING"**_ the old woman yells. Tai alarmingly turns around, while Matt looks at him questionably.

"What's wrong?" Matt asks

"I-" he was interrupted but the ceiling of the cave, they both looked up to find boulders beginning to fall down towards where they were standing.

"MATT" Tai yells pushing him out of the way. Tai stood in place the boulders getting closer and closer to his head, and he could sense soon that this would be the end.

"TAI!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh no...is this the end of Tai? Muahahaha you'll never know until I update again, and I'll never update again if you don't review! Hahaha just kidding but review anyways! Oh and sorry its so short...


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the wait, I'm thinking of erasing two of my stories and rewriting them...but yeah anyways here's chapter 14! 

Disclaimer- Don't own Digimon or Romeo and Juliet

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"TAI"  
Matt yelled angrily as he hits the rough cave ground. He put his arms over his head, shielding himself from the small and heavy rocks falling from the ceiling. He opens his eyes watching as the boulders make a large wall between him and Tai. Dust fills his eyes and his mouth. He hides his head in his arms when finally the sound of the falling rocks became at ease.

Matt quickly gets up, coughing and squinting at the large dust ball in front of him, preventing him from seeing anything.

"Damn it, TAI" he yells listening closely for an answer from his friend. No answer came, only the coughing of Matt was heard.

"TAI" he yells angrily running into the large dust ball and hitting the large rock wall.

"ANSWER ME TAI" Matt says frustrated, no answer.

"You can't be...TAI C'MON! WE GOTTA FIGURE OUT A WAY TO GET YOU OUT OF THERE!" Matt yells punching at the wall, feeling his own blood trickling down his arm.

"Please...answer" no answer. He fell on his knees, hopping for Tai to just come climbing from behind the wall yelling 'surprise' at the top of his lungs. But no such thing happened before he finally realized he was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora sat at the edge of her bed, staring down at the Kamiya kingdom. Anxiously hopping that someone had found Matt and Tai. But no horses or men had gone up to the Kamiya kingdom all day. Sora had began to worry more with each second that had gone by.

"Tai...please be okay" she whispers when suddenly a knock on her bedroom door, makes her turn around.

"Sora...its Sasha" Sora reluctantly gets up and opens the door. Allowing her older sister to enter. A smirk spread across her face as she sits on Sora's couch.

"What do you want" Sora says coldly.

"Why dear little sister, what is your problem?" Sasha says innocently. Sora chuckles in disgust as the smirk on her face instantly fades.

"Did you hear about...Tai yet?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you saying" King Kamiya says angrily pushing Matt on the hard marble floor. Kari and queen Kamiya watch in horror as Matt's eyes fill with tears.

"I...he...we...cave..." Matt struggles

"Spit it out!" King Kamiya says angrily pulling him back up by his shirt.

"Please Matt" Kari pleads causing her father to put him down again. Matt nods taking a deep breath.

"Me and Tai were exploring the cave at the end of the forest...when something happened a rock slide of some sort. And he saved me but he didn't move fast enough to save himself..." Matt whispers

"In other words" Queen Kamiya whimpers

"He's dead" Matt says falling to the ground as Kari runs to his side.

"Its not your fault" Kari whispers

"Yes it is! If I...if he saved himself he wouldn't be dead!" Matt yells. King Kamiya stares at the boy in disgust as Queen Kamiya runs over to Kari's side.

"IT WAS YOUR FAULT ALRIGHT, YOU MADE ME LOSE MY ONE AND ONLY SON! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF NOW! GET OUT OF HERE AND YOUR NOT ALLOWED BACK IN THIS HOUSE AGAIN! FROM TODAY ON YOU ARE AN ENEMY OF THE KAMIYA'S" Matt swiftly gets carried out of the house and thrown on the ground floor outside.

"Why'd you do that!" Queen Kamiya says angrily.

"He's the enemy" King Kamiya says simply before leaving the room. Kari angrily gets up running after her father and blocking his way from his room.

"Kari get out of the way" he says shaky

"Is that all you care about dad! Getting rid of the enemy! My brother just died, your son just died to save someone else! Why don't you get it dad! Tai never wanted to fight in the damn war because of you, why don't you do all of us a favor and finally realize who the real enemy in this house is! The one who lured Tai into the cave! The one who made him fight in the war...you know who I'm talking about dad! You! Your the enemy everyone here realizes it, except you! Its time to get a reality check dad!" she yells pushing him aside before slamming her bedroom door shut.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YOUR LYING!" Sora yells pushing Sasha out the door.

"HE'S NOT DEAD" Sora says angrily falling to the ground. Tears falling to the ground as she calls out Tai's name.

"Tai...come...back to me...I didn't tell you when I was supposed too...why!" she cries getting up and opening the window to the balcony. Her tears heard all around the castle as she leans against the railing of the balcony.

"But...if your gone...there's nothing worth living for anymore" she whispers. Taking one step onto the railing of the balcony.

"The only way I can be with you now, is if I join you...forever" she says tears running down her cheeks as she takes another step on the railing. Her body balancing itself on the thin railing, one step could take her down towards the ground.

"No point in putting up with my sister, no point in waiting for my special someone...when your gone and I'm here. There's no point anymore Tai, you were the only reason I ever stuck around here. And now that your gone...I don't wanna be here anymore" she whispers taking one step forward...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt walked home sulkily, tears still running down his cheek as he suddenly falls to the ground of the forest floor.

"It's all my fault Tai" he whispers

"Matt..." another shaky voice calls behind him. He quickly turns around facing a flustered Mimi. Her hair swaying against the wind and her eyes watering with pain.

"Mimi..." he whispers allowing her to run into his arms.

"I was so worried about you" she cries into his chest. Matt nods allowing her soothing voice to calm him down.

"Mimi...Tai..." he cries burying his face at the top of her head.

"I know..." she cries as the moonlight hits both of them, crying into each other's arms. In the middle of a silent night. Where they weren't the only one's crying for prince Taichi. His memory lying in the hearts and the minds of many around the kingdom. His mother crying her eyes out at the castle along with his younger sister who begins questioning his death. With his father sitting at the edge of his bed staring at an old photo of the prince.

And the girl at the top of the balcony about to fall to her death...

Sora looks down at the long drop below, before taking a deep breath and taking a small step forward.

"SORA!" her mother yells behind her. Causing Sora to slip and fall over the edge.

"SORA" she screams running towards the balcony and looking over it, only to find Sora hanging on to the balcony for dear life. Her mother let's out a sigh of relief before quickly pulling her daughter back to safety.

"MOM HE'S GONE, HE'S GONE" she whispers as her mother embraces her.

"I know...I know"

"But...he can't be gone mom! There just stupid lies! They have to be lies..." she cries. -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sunlight hits the two kingdoms of the Kamiya and the Takenouchi, an irritating silence formed between them as King Kamiya wakes up. His heart pounding at the thought of his son. Kari in the room next door, quickly gets out of bed running into her older brother's room.

Expecting him to be in his bed, snoring the day away. Only to have tears form in her eyes again at the sight of the empty room.

"He's gone"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**"Your time has not come yet...do you want the answers or not?"**_

"Yes"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nooooooo! Is Tai really dead, and if he is what will happen to Sora! And will the war continue anyway! Pretty please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey people! Well anyways once again I'm lost for words, so here's chapter 15!...oh wow...15? 

Disclaimer- Don't own Digimon or...Romeo and Juliet...but whatever...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm here now...what do you want!" he yells angrily at the voice surrounding him in the dark cave.

_**"Keep searching..." **_he groans but continues walking nonetheless. His gold and blue armor now completely covered in dust as he shields his eyes from the sudden yellow light.

_**"Follow it..." **_the woman whispers. He nods, walking into the piercing light as his shadow disappeared from view.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sora...are you ready?" Queen Takenouchi asks, looking at her crushed daughter from the small crack at the door. She nods wiping away the last tear from her eyes as she applies the last feature to her white wedding dress. Her tiara.

Sora turns to face her mother, revealing her brilliant features in the puffy white dress. Her white gloved hands led up to the strapless dress that ended at a nice v neck. Tightening itself around her petite waist and letting the ruffles of the dress fall to the carpet of the floor.

Her face applying mascara and a pink blush, and her ears sending down hooped earrings.

"I'm ready" she says grabbing the large arrangements of flowers from the dresser, before walking out of the castle and towards the carriage.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"King Kamiya...its all ready" the butler says rapidly as he watches his King stab his sword back into its case.

"Thank you...tell the rest of the army to get ready" King Kamiya says gesturing his butler to leave the room. He nods running out of the room, allowing the king to remain deep in his thoughts.

"The day has finally come...I just wish you were here with me, Taichi" he whispers out at the bright sun.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**"Taichi, I've been expecting you"**_ the old woman smiles over her cauldron. Tai frowns at her before stepping over the many cobwebs in his way.

"Yeah, I don't like the way you got me here, but I'm here now what do you want?" Tai asks questioning her presence. She nods before pulling him over to her side.

_**"I brought you here to show you something," **_she whispers before turning her long wooden spoon into the green mixture in her cauldron,_** " I doubt you'll like this vision very much...but you should know the truth"**_

Tai sighs, leaning his head closer to the cauldron before letting out a slight gasp at the sight in the cauldron.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The slow and classic wedding song began to play at the small crowded church. With the many family members and friends. The energy in the room felt completely unreal. Sora had always pictured this moment to be the best of her life. She never expected it to be with someone she didn't love at all...at least not in that way.

The room before her slowly became silent as the double doors split open and the little flower girls began walking up the aisle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I...can't..."

_**"Tai...it is what's meant to be, you cannot change it"**_ the woman whispers with pity.

"Your wrong...I can change it!" he yells before running away from her. He ran across the rocky ground of the cave, as his heart began to beat faster and faster.

"Damn it...damn old lady..." he whispers before suddenly inhaling the sweet smell of the outside world. He stops for a minutes, allowing the wind to run itself through his hair.

"How long have I been gone?" he asks himself before turning around and noticing a piece of paper stapled against a tree. He runs over to it, ripping it off and reading the headline.

**COME AND SEE THE MARRIAGE OF SORA TAKENOUCHI AND YAMATO ISHIDA!  
TO BE HELD TODAY AT FATHER JOHN'S WEDDING CHAPEL**

"Looks like I've been gone enough" he whispers before throwing the piece of paper on the ground and running towards the Takenouchi Kingdom.

"My king...all of your men are prepared sir" the butler says running into the small cramped room. King Kamiya nods.

"Good, I'll meet them out their in just a few moments" he says the butler nods and sighs, before running out of the door again.

"So this is it..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So this is it" Sora says holding back the tears as her long dress trails behind her. People gawk at her as she makes her way down the aisle. The lavender flowers surround her as she sees Matt at the end of the aisle. He smiles at her, but still an empty smile. She knew he was feeling the same thing she was. A sudden image of Tai blurred into her mind, and he took Matt's place.

Swooping her off her feet and telling her the words that she had yet to hear from him.

"I love you" he would say before they shared their first kiss. The thought immediately left her mind as she stood before Matt and the preacher.

"Dearly beloveds, we are gathered here today to..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright men, this is it. The start and the end of feud between King Takeouchi and myself. Today we will prove to everyone else that we are stronger than them! That we are the superior kingdom! We'll prove to them all that we are not all talk! But we take action as well!" King Kamiya says stabbing his sword into the soft ground of the forest.

His smile fades as he looks at all of his concerned men. Their head's hidden under a golden helmet.

"I know, we have suffered a great lost...the lost of Taichi. He was in fact our greatest fighter! But this just makes the win even more satisfactory! We will fight against the Takeouchi's to avenge Tai!" he yells, the other's join into the screech. They quickly mount their horses and pull out their swords.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you Yamato,"

"Ahem, I actually prefer Matt" Matt whispers to the preacher. The preacher rolls his eyes before looking down at the book in his hands again.

"Do you...**_Matt_ **take Sora to be your wife?" he asks. Matt looks over at Sora, truly she did look incredibly beautiful. But to him the only beauty that existed, currently lives in Mimi. And she was no where to be found. His heart sunk at the thought of her. He doesn't want to marry Sora, he wants to marry Mimi.

"I...I...do" he says shakily. People in the seats behind them clap at his response. While both Matt and Sora roll their eyes.

"Do you Sora, take Matt to be your husband" Once again an image of Tai filled her mind. He smiled at her and winked, causing her heart to melt. She imagined them running away from everyone, being happy together. Without this stupid war to be in between them. But, that could never happen. Since Tai is dead. She takes a deep breath, trying to hide the tears.

"I..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I won't let them win, I planned on fighting a long my son. But he's gone, its time for this war to finally settle."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doors of the church burst open, revealing a tall wild haired boy running up the isle. His gold and blue dust covering his body as he runs up the isle.

"Like hell I'm gonna let her marry you Matt" Tai says pushing Matt out of the way, who gladly stepped aside. Sora looked into Tai's soft brown eyes, this time she wasn't imagining him.

"Oh, Tai" she bursts out, tears falling from her eyes like a never ending waterfall. He smiles at her before embracing her in his arms.

"I'll never let you marry anyone but me" he whispers gently in her ear.

"And I'll never let you marry anyone but me" she smiles, he rubs away the tears from her cheeks.

"Sora..." he says leaning closer to her, their lips getting ready to meet.

"SORA!" the shriek of her mother was heard around the church. The couple turns to look at Sora's flustered mother. Tai steps up before Sora.

"Get away from my daughter!" she yells angrily.

"No, I can't do that" Tai says simply

"YES YOU WILL" she yells angrily. All head's in the church had turned around to look at them.

"Why doesn't anyone get it! The only reason I find myself trying so hard to get a long with my dad is because of Sora! The only reason I don't stop myself from running away is Sora! The only reason...I have to stay here is Sora...because I love her" he says looking over at a bright smile on her face. She smiles before running back into Tai's arms.

"I love you to Tai, more than words could ever describe"

Queen Takeouchi smiles, shaking her head at the ground.

"My daughter, you are truly in love...with the purest of heart. So go, live on with him" she says stepping out of the way from the doorway. Sora and Tai look at her in surprise.

"Be happy, like your supposed to be Sora" her mother smiles. Sora nods before taking Tai's hand in hers and running out of the church.

"Wait, Sora" Tai says stopping her

"What is it?" she asks.

"Do you notice someone who's not here for your wedding?" Tai asks. Sora looks around the many people around the room before letting out a loud gasp

"My dad!" she yells. Tai nods

"Today, is the day my dad told me that the war would begin"

"Then we have to go and..."

"Stop them" Tai finishes for her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The war...has finally begun" King Kamiya whispers lifting his sword from its case and pointing it ahead of him.

"And let us try fighting...MEN ASSEMBLE" he yells, he could hear the horses getting ready to run across the field and towards the other men.

"SWORDS AT THE READY" the clicking of the many swords was heard around him, he smiles before giving the last command.

"CHARGE!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's chapter 15! But...wait how are Sora and Tai gonna stop the war? And will they ever share a first kiss. I bet a lot of you are wondering if Tai and Sora are actually gonna die? Well trust me that won't happen in a while, but anyways please review!!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone, well right now I've been dying to scream something out, so I've decided to write it down here! TOMORROW IS HOMECOMING! YEAH YEAH! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOMECOMING!!!!!!! ahem...well that is all enjoy chapter 16! 

Disclaimer- Don't own Digimon or Romeo and Juliet...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"CHARGE" the voice of king Kamiya yells into the soldiers minds. They shudder as they feel their horses gallop beneath them and towards the opposite kingdom. King Kamiya's heart beating louder than the galloping of the horses.

His mind set on one thing, avenging his dead son. The anger begins to boil inside of him. From the last fight he and Tai had, to the first time he held the young boy in his arms...

_"Sir, you may enter now" the nurse says, smiling at the new father. King Kamiya smiles at the woman. Running into dark hospital room, to find his wife sitting on a large curtained bed._

_Her messy brown hair dangling over her face, and her red and sweaty face glistened against the lighting of the room. But in King Kamiya's mind she couldn't have looked more beautiful._

_He sat next to her on the bed, her smile spreading warmth through his body as she handed him a little bundle. King Kamiya looks closer into the soft closed eyes of his new born son. His hand squeezing king Kamiya's finger tightly._

_"Oh...he's...so...peaceful" Queen Kamiya smiles, a tear falling from her eye._

_"Yes, he's our little Taichi, the soon to be king of the Kingdom...and my son..."_

_A tear fell from King Kamiya's eyes as the sudden image of his son growing up to fast before his eyes, until he finally left his grasp._

"This is all for you, Tai"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All right men, the Kamiya army should be here soon. And we will show no mercy! This is our last battle, the final proof of how we dominate the Kamiya's! Stand your ground men! You may not all come back alive...but you will all go down as men." King Takeouchi yells back at his army. He turns around, looking at the nervous and scared faces behind the hard armor. King Takeonouchi nods at them, and they return the gesture.

He turns back to look at the flat horizon. In the distance he could see a large pack of horses with men on top of them, galloping towards the kingdom. King Takeouchi takes a deep breath before smiling.

"This is it men, the greatest battle of our lives...starts...now" King Takeouchi breaths. He could hear the men behind him getting ready. Taking out their swords, and making final adjustments to their horses and armor.

"CHARGE!" King Takenouchi yells raising his sword in the air and lunging at the air. The men follow in procedure, and gallop towards the opposite kingdom, King Takeouchi in the front of the pack. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sora! I think I can see them from here!" Tai yells at Sora behind him. She nods running towards him at the top of the hill. Their eye widen at the sight below them. Both kingdoms army's collide.

And the immediate screaming of pains, and the moaning of the horses is heard. The slicing of the swords and the piercing stabbings.

"Tai..." Sora whispers leaning her head against his shoulder. He puts his arm around her.

"We'll stop it Sora, no matter what"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

King Kamiya makes his way towards the middle of the pack. His sword glistening with the horrible odor of blood. He angrily stabs every man coming towards him, sometimes he even accidentally kills the wrong person.

A soldier came running to him, lunging their sword at his horse. Both King Kamiya and the horse fall on the ground. King Kamiya scrambles to his feet, ignoring the dying horse at his feet. He faces the soldier before him, his smile quickly fading as he watches the soldier lunge his sword at his chest.

King Kamiya turns, avoiding the sword and immediately lunges his own sword in the man's chest. His sword piercing the soldier's flesh as he falls to the ground, dead. King Kamiya smiles violently pulling the sword out of the man's chest. More blood spread across the sword of King Kamiya. But he did not care, he ran towards King Takeouchi.

Not resting until he was dead. Another soldier stood in his way, and King Kamiya quickly stuck his sword in their skull. People began backing away from the king to kill more people.

The screaming of his fellow soldiers was heard behind him, he ignored them. Determined to find King Takenouchi.

"Hey, Kamiya" the irritating voice says behind him. King Kamiya smiles, turning around to face King Takenouchi. .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hurry Tai! Were getting closer!" Sora yells at Tai. He nods running along side of her towards the battle before them. They run across the grass, their uneasy breaths not making them slow down for one second. They were so closer to the battle...yet they felt so far away...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Takenouchi have you decided to face me man to man now" King Kamiya smiles raising his bloody sword at him. King Takenouchi jumped off of his sword, shrugging at him.

"I don't know Kamiya, I mean I doubt you'll be much of a challenge if your anything like your soldiers" King Takenouchi laughs gesturing behind him. King Kamiya looks over his shoulder, his eyes widening at the sight before him.

His men were being easily thrown down, their dead bodies had been put into piles as if they were nothing more then packaging.

"Well, Kamiya what's it gonna be, surrender, or fight" King Takeouchi question

"I'll die before I ever surrender to you" King Kamiya says angrily spitting at King Takeouchi's shoes.

His eyes flare with anger at the Kamiya king.

"Then we fight" King Takenouchi smiles raising his sword at him.

"Until the end" King Kamiya replies. They nod at each other before they lunge their swords at each other.

King Kamiya could feel the sword keep coming closer and closer to his neck every time King Takenouchi lunged at him. King Kamiya pushes himself against the tree and flips in the air, landing behind King Takenouchi and hitting him at the back of the head with his sword.

King Takenouchi screams in pain, and jabs his elbow into King Kamiya's neck. He falls to the ground, choking. King Takenouchi smiles, rubbing the back of his head and getting ready to stab him straight in the chest.

"This is the en-"

"Think again" King Kamiya yells tripping him and grabbing his sword from the ground. King Kamiya takes his chance and slices at King Takenouchi's arm. Blood trickled down his arm as he looks into the flaring eyes of King Kamiya

"So, your heart is truly into this" King Takenouchi smiles grabbing his sword from the ground.

"Until you die" King Kamiya smiles. They run towards each other again, getting pushed and shoved against trees and rocks. King Takenouchi pushes King Kamiya against a rock, his forehead bursting with blood as he gets up again. In time to avoid King Takenouchi's blade.

The two face each other again, the same thought playing over and over again in their heads.

**"Die"**

The two kings lunge their swords at each other.

"NO!" two voices scream out of nowhere. All the fighting stops as they search for the bodies of the voices.

And suddenly the two running images of Tai and Sora were seen.

"T...Tai..."King Kamiya whispers watching as his son and Sora make their way between the two kings.

"SORA WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT BOY" King Takeouchi yells angrily. Tai pushes Sora out of the way, facing King Takeouchi.

"I love her sir, and you will never change that. None of you will" Tai smiles. Sora feels his hand in hers. Her heart lifting at the warmth she felt beside him.

"And I love him back dad" Sora smiles.

"No, NO I FORBID IT" King Takenouchi yells angrily.

"Tai...you...can't..." King Kamiya whispers. Tai looks over at his father.

"I'm not going to apologize for loving someone as much as I love Sora dad, and if you don't understand that then you will never understand how I came back from that cave, the reason I went in their in the first place, or the connection I have with her. If you don't understand any of that, then you will never understand me" Tai says turning away from him.

Both Sora and Tai stood in the middle of the two kings, Tai facing Sora's dad, and Sora facing Tai's dad.

King Kamiya turns away from them. His mind was a complete blank, a few seconds ago he had figured out that his son is truly alive, but is still in love with someone...who apparently loves him back?

_**"This can't be happening, but...if he's happy...NO! she's the reason I was lead to believe that he was dead in the first place. She's the reason me and Tai have been fighting...SORA, SORA SORA" **_King Kamiya faces the group again, his sword raised at Sora's back.

"If your the reason I can't understand him...then...your the sacrifice that must be made" King Kamiya smiles, raising his dripping red sword higher and higher at the girls head.

"Dad..." Tai says facing him again.

"SORA NO!" Tai screams pushing Sora out of the way

"TAI!"

Her scream was heard all around the large battle field, as he falls to the ground and the King's sword drips with the fresh new blood...of his son.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So...a little shaken up? I don't know I'm a little worried about this chapter because of the battle scenes. I don't think I wrote them right? What do you guys think, please please review...I need to know how I did! Much love to all of you!


	17. Chapter 17

Hello all! First of all I hope that all of you had a wonderful Halloween! Yeah...I know a little late to say that! But better late than never, right? Well anyways here's chapter 17! 

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON...or Romeo and Juliet...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora screams in shock as she watches Tai push her out of the way, her body landing on the bloody ground as she hears Tai's scream of pain. She turns around, letting out a loud shriek.

"TAI!" she screams, watching as he slowly falls to the ground. The world stops, everyone around them turns from the fight before them to stop and stare at the dying prince before them. King Kamiya breaths heavily, losing his grip on his sword as it falls to the ground next to his son.

The blood on his sword spreads across the green grass, the blood of his foes, and the blood of his son.

"Damn it...Tai...why...did you" King Kamiya whispers falling to his knees and watching his lightly breathing son on the ground.

"Because...I...love her dad" he breathes heavily.

"No, Tai, we could have..."

"No dad, ...you never...understood me...and now you never...will" Tai struggles with the words. Clutching his chest where a large bloody hole was, he gasps in pain as he feels a warm hand touch his shoulder. He instantly knew who it was.

"Sora..." he whispers.

"Tai,...why'd you do it" she cries. A tear falling from her eye.

"I...care to much for you...to die Sora...it was either you or me...in the end...and...I chose me" he coughs

"Tai! Please! Don't die" she cries, laying her head on his chest. Listening to the steady beating of his heart.

"Never...Sora...never forget..." Tai whispers stroking her hair. She looks up at him her swelling eyes watching as the love of her life begins to fade away from her.

"I don't understand you Taichi Kamiya, We finally find each other, we can finally be together...and you do this! Why Taichi! Why!" she pleads

He let's out a small smile, his heart beginning to beat slower and slower with every passing second.

"Because, I will always love you. No matter where I go or where the road takes me Sora...I've realized it since day one that I love you. And even if I die, your memory and your love will always be with me..." he whispers heavily.

"I love you too Tai, wait for me, I'll soon die along with you...and then we can finally be together...like we wished it to be" she smiles. Leaning closer to him, his dark chocolate eyes staring softly into her own auburn eyes. She smiles at him before she slowly presses her lips against his.

Instantly his mind begins to race, images flying before his eyes.

_"Dad...what is that over there?" a small five year old Tai asks. Pointing out at the horizon before them. King Kamiya leans over at him smiling as he points down at the kingdom before them._

_"Its the kingdom Taichi, someday all of this will be yours. A long side a woman and a family. You will be ruler of this kingdom someday Taichi, and I will be no more than happy. That my son will be the king of the kingdom. My son..." he smiles picking up his five year old son and sitting him down on his shoulders._

_"But...daddy, what will happen if I...you know...die" Tai asks watching a butterfly zoom by_.

_"You won't die Taichi, if you ever get killed then I'll kill the bastard who did it...my boy, you and I will become the greatest of friends. We'll do everything together...Taichi how does that sound?" King Kamiya awaited for the response of his son, but no response came_

_"Taichi? Tai?" King Kamiya looks over at his son, watching as he sleeps. The corner of his mouth dripping a bit of drool. King Kamiya smiles carrying the boy in his arms._

_"You will be king someday Taichi...someday...your day will come"_

Sora let's go of his lips, ending the first and final kiss they will ever share...alive.

"I love you Tai" Sora whispers her tears running down her cheeks and falling onto Tai's forehead. He smiles, squeezing her arm.

"I'll love you...forever" he whispers, as she feels his hand begin to slip away and his eyes slowly close...never to open again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There was a beginning and now there's an end Sora, be happy already" Sasha says carelessly throwing herself onto Sora's bed. It had been a day since the death of Tai, and the burial was scheduled to be the very next day.

She let's out a deep sigh. Sasha was right, she and Tai had begun this love story when they first met. And in the end neither of them ended up winning, but this couldn't be the end of the love story. Could it?

"No, its not the end" Sora smiles. Sasha looks up at her startled

"What are you gonna do? You guys can't be together anymore, He's dead!" Sasha laughs sitting up and watching as her younger sister walks towards her dresser.

"I know...and...that's the only way I could possibly ever get to him" Sora whispers. Picking out a small dagger from her right drawer.

"S...Sora...what are you doing?" Sasha asks. Watching as the shinning blade is lifted towards the sky.

"I'm ending the love tail...so we can both be together...in a never ending fairy tale" she cries. Before rapidly bringing the dagger down to her chest. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The loud wedding bells ring at the wedding chapel. The familiar song of 'Here comes the bride' begins to play as the two double doors open. Revealing a tall woman, her face hidden behind a white silk. Her beautiful long dress, carried behind her by two younger girls.

People in the benches sit up instantly, watching as the woman makes her way down the aisle and towards her groom at the top of the alter.

The groom smiles, pulling back the silk and revealing the face of...

"Dear beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of Mimi Tachikawa and Yamato 'Matt' Ishida"

Mimi looks into the soft blue eyes of her soon to be husband. He held her hand in his as she felt pure joy fill her body as he placed that golden ring on her finger. She smiles as she feels him lean in closer to her.

The roaring of the crowd, makes their kiss even more passionate than it already was.

"Hey! Get a room!" the people yelled happily at the couple. Mimi blushed while Matt put her arm around her. They both run out of the wedding chapel and towards the golden carriage. Mimi smiles throwing her bouquet in the air. Matt scoffs at the sight of Kari grabbing the bouquet from the air and instantly grinning at T.K.

Mimi pulls him away from the sight, their lips meeting again. Her arms wrap around his neck and his arms circle around her petite waist. They let go of each other smiling as the carriage pulls away from the screaming people behind them. As they leave the back of their carriage reads the words.

**HAPPILY MARRIED**

People smile as they watch the carriage zooms past them.

King Kamiya and King Takeouchi, both stare at each other awkwardly in their seats. Sighing at each other as they make their way out of the wedding chapel.

"The...war is over" King Kamiya whispers before turning around into his own limo.

"Yes, over for good" King Takeouchi smiles, entering his own transportation vehicle. The two vehicles pull in opposite directions. One heading towards the Takeouchi Kingdom and the other towards the Kamiya.

"It is sad how those two still won't admit it" Father John sighs

"What do you mean sir" a little boy behind him ponders. Father John turns around to face the small boy, smiling.

"The war between the kingdom's is finally over...but at a faithful price. The death of two lovers...will perish the end of the two kingdom's rivalry. But no matter how many times you put this story in words...it will always be..."

"A struggle for love in between a war, the way the boy died and the way the girl died for him. Father kills son and daughter dies for son. The things that people will do to be together now a days" a woman smiles. He looks into her piercing yellow eyes before smiling.

"Indeed, Arline...the two will remain together forever. Buried into the heart of the ground side by side, as they had always wished" Father John smiles. Ignoring the loud booming cheering from outside.

"But no matter how many times you tell this story...it will always be..."

"A tragic love tale"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"A glooming peace this morning with it brings;_

_The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head:_

_Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things;_

_Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished:_

_For never was a story of more woe_

_Than this of Juliet and her Romeo"_

The end...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muahaha, okay so yes I did in fact lie in one of my earlier chapters. When I said that Tai and Sora weren't gonna die for a while. Well there's the end of this tragic tale! Tell me what you all thought of the ending! And thanks to all who reviewed and took the time to read THE WHOLE ENTIRE FIC! THE END!


End file.
